Die Männer der Mrs H
by in my ocean
Summary: Zusammenfassung innen! Kann man sich in seine 'Klientin' verlieben, eine potenzielle Mörderin? Inuyasha hat ja SO WAS VON Dreck am Stecken. InuKag MirSan
1. Krähen im Regen

_A/N**8.9.2005**: Okay, damit keine allgemeine Verwirrung auftritt, möchte ich das hier für alle bisherigen Leser dieser FF bekannt geben: ich habe Inuyashas Familiennamen verändert. Ab jetzt wird er Inuyasha Hara heißen! Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis für diese recht späte nachträgliche Änderung. Arigatou._

_Es sollte vielleicht auch noch einmal ausdrücklich gesagt werden, dass das hier AU ist, und mit Sicherheit auch OOC, obwohl ich mein bestes versuche. Pairings: Inu/Kag, Miro/San und vielleicht noch ein paar andere . Viel Spaß mit der FF, und falls ihr Kap 1+2 schon früher gelesen habt, dann ab mit euch zu Kapitel 3:) -wegweiser aufstell-_

_Summary: Inspektor Inuyasha Hara, emotional und psychisch mitgenommen und physisch am liebsten komatös, möchte einfach nur weg von allem und flüchtet sich von der aktiven Verbrecherjagd lieber zu den ungelösten Mordfällen, die am besten schon jahrelang im Archiv vergammeln. Sein selbstgewähltes Exil jedoch wird jäh zerstört, als er und sein Partner und Freund Miroku Fujima den Auftrag erhalten, die Morde um eine gewisse Kagome Higurashi aufzuklären, einer Frau mit nicht nur dem Gesicht, das Inuyasha am liebsten vergessen würde, und der beunruhigenden Fähigkeit, seinen sorgsam um sich selbst errichteten Schutzpanzer zu durchbrechen, sondern auch einer Vergangenheit, die weit davon entfernt ist, in den Archiven zu vergammeln – es sei denn in denen in seinem Kopf._

_Disclaimer:_ _Weder besitze noch erhebe ich Anspruch auf INUYASHA und alles was dazugehört und ziehe auch keinen finanziellen oder sonst welchen Nutzen aus dem Schreiben dieser FF. Die Idee dazu aber gehört ganz allein mir und wenn sie jemand klaut hole ich mein italienisches Messerset aus dem Küchenschrank und mache ihn höchstpersönlich zum Schwamm. Verstanden?_

* * *

_Kapitel 1:_

**Krähen im Regen**

„Hara, wir haben ein Problem."

Der Sprecher baute sich vor dem unordentlichen Schreibtisch auf und schaute missbilligend hinunter auf den Mann vor ihm, der, zurückgelehnt in seinen Stuhl und mit den Füßen auf dem Schreibtisch, den Kopf hinter der Zeitung vergraben hatte und keinerlei Anzeichen machte, seine Anwesenheit auch nur im Entferntesten wahrzunehmen. Ein paar bewusst provozierende Augenblicke später ließ besagter Mann die Zeitung langsam ein Stück sinken und schickte ihm einen uninteressierten Blick unter einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Bei dem wartenden, jedoch resignierten Schweigen seines Gegenübers, schenkte er der Zeitung in seinen Händen noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick, bevor er sie mit einem Seufzer sorgfältig faltete und weglegte. Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch und setzte sich auf, allem Anschein nach nunmehr dazu bereit, seinem Gegenüber seine vollste, wenn auch widerwillige, Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Was gibt's denn?" Der Stehende runzelte missbilligend die Stirn bei dem gelangweilten Ton und der nachlässigen Arbeitshaltung seines Untergebenen. Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet ER wäre, würde er, so helfe ihm Gott, ihn schneller rausschmeißen als er „aber ich bin der Beste" sagen konnte. Aber so wie die Sache aussah, _war_ er der Beste. Das hieß aber nicht, dass es ihm gefallen musste – der Mann nahm sich nach seinem Geschmack zu viel heraus was sein Verhalten im Büro anbetraf und hatte entschieden zu wenig Respekt vor seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Komm mit in mein Büro."

Er drehte sich um und ging voran zu dem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Die Abteilung der Polizei Tokyo für ungeklärte Mordfälle war ausgestorben an diesem Nachmittag, da die Mitarbeiter entweder Feierabend hatten oder – die, die Dienst hatten – außer Haus waren aufgrund irgendeines Falles – nicht dass zu dieser Zeit des Tages in der ohnehin nicht dicht besetzten Abteilung sonderlich viel zu tun gewesen wäre, es sei denn an Büroarbeit, derer sich der „überglückliche" Abteilungsleiter zu widmen hatte. Es war dämmrig in dem weiten Raum mit seiner niedrig wirkenden Decke. Das nur spärliche Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Spalten der altmodischen heruntergelassenen Jalousien und malte goldene Streifen in die weltfremde Dämmrigkeit. Kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten darin und in der Stille konnte man gedämpft den Lärm der Straßen draußen hören.

Der Kommissar bemerkte am Rande, wie Hara mit einem erneuten Seufzer von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und ihm folgte. Das vergilbte Glas in der Bürotür klirrte, als er sie öffnete, begleitet von dem leisen Klacken der alten braunen Jalousien gegeneinander. Das Zimmer dahinter sah haarscharf aus wie ein Büro eines Privatdetektivs in den Filmen, mit dunklen, veralteten Möbeln, vollgestopften Aktenschränken und Jalousien vor den großen vergilbten Fenstern, die den Raum von der Straße ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten abschnitten und nur schmale Streifen von gelbem Abendsonnenlicht durchließen, in denen feine Staubpartikel flirrten. Mit einem Seufzen bei dem Anblick der hohen Aktenstapel, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch häuften und noch darauf warteten, von ihm bearbeitet zu werden, ging der Büroinhaber um den großen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich schwer in seinem dunklen Arbeitssessel nieder. Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und das nur allzu vertraute Klirren und Klacken der Bürotür kündigte ihm an, dass Hara ihm ins Zimmer gefolgt war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Ohne seinen Untergebenen eines Blickes zu würdigen nahm der Kommissar eine Akte und klatschte sie vor sich aufs Pult, wo er sie grimmig anstarrte. Der andere trat schweigend dazu und vergrub lässig die Hände in den Taschen.

„Was ist das?" fragte jener schließlich und nickte in die ungefähre Richtung der Akte auf dem Pult. Sein Chef schaute auf und fixierte ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick.

„Die Hajime-Akte. Du erinnerst dich an den Fall?" Inuyasha Hara schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wie denn auch nicht? Die Zeitungen waren voll davon."

„Allerdings." Der Kommissar pickte die Akte, die er vorhin auf den Schreibtisch geklatscht hatte, wieder auf und blätterte beiläufig darin herum. „Der Fall liegt jetzt so zwei, drei Jahre zurück. Man hat nie herausgefunden, wer der Mörder war."

„Und warum kommt man ausgerechnet jetzt auf den Fall zurück? Und ausgerechnet hier in Tokyo? Der Fall spielte sich doch unten in Osaka ab, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Man konnte die leichte Langeweile in seiner Stimme hören und die Tatsache, dass er sich lieber noch eingehender mit der Zeitung auf seinem Schreibtisch beschäftigt hätte als mit einem neuen Auftrag seines Chefs, doch die Rolle als Kriminalist hatte sich augenscheinlich schon hartnäckig in ihn eingebrannt.

Sein Vorgesetzter seufzte und schlug eine Seite in der Akte auf und reichte sie Hara. Der nahm sie, offenbar ein wenig interessierter als zuvor, und besah sich den Artikel. Er runzelte die Stirn während er las und sandte dann seinem Chef einen fragenden Blick.

„Was ist das?"

„Du meinst, _wer _ist das?" Ein erneuter schwerer Seufzer. „Kagome Higurashi, die Ehefrau des Ermordeten. Sie war die Hauptverdächtige damals, da sie das gesamte Vermögen ihres Mannes erbte. Man hat sie mehrmals vernommen, aber es wurde nichts entdeckt, was auf sie als Täterin hinweisen könnte, und so wurde sie als unschuldig befunden und freigesprochen. Man hat seitdem nichts mehr von ihr gehört", er sah Hara düster an, „bis _jetzt_."

Hara hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich lässig mit der Hüfte gegen den schweren Schreibtisch, schweigend darauf wartend, dass sein Chef fortfuhr.

„Du hast sicherlich von dem Fall Shikouta gehört? Der Mann, der vor ein paar Tagen tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden wurde? Sie hier", er nickte kurz in Richtung der Akte, die sich immer noch in Haras Händen befand, „war... _verwickelt_ mit ihm – sie war seine Verlobte."

Die zweite von Haras Augenbrauen folgte dem Beispiel der ersten und hob sich ein Stück in dem ansonsten ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Oh." Das war alles was er sagte, bevor er seinen Blick mit neuem Interesse wieder auf die Akte richtete. Sein Chef beobachtete ihn für eine Weile wie er die Akte durchkämmte, bevor er wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Die Mordkommission hat uns den Fall übergeben, da sich erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Hajime-Fall aus Osaka entdecken ließen."

„Die Frau?" Hara hob den Kopf und sah seinen Chef fragend an. Er schlug die Akte zu und wiegte sie nachdenklich in der Hand, immer noch seinen Vorgesetzten fixierend. Dieser konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in dem Kopf des Mannes vor ihm ratterte und er bereits Informationen sammelte. Er nickte innerlich. Gut so. Hara war genau der richtige Mann für diesen verzwickten Fall.

„Man hat sie kurz vernommen, aber weitere Befragungen auf später verschoben. Es heißt, sie sei sehr aufgewühlt von dem Tod ihres Verlobten."

„Also verdächtigt man sie?"

„Es gibt schwerwiegende Gründe, das anzunehmen, vor allem eben der, dass sie ebenfalls in den Hajime-Fall damals verwickelt war." Er schaute seinen Mitarbeiter prüfend an, als dieser nachdenklich durch die Ritzen des verhängten Fensters nach draußen schaute. „Ich will, dass du den Fall übernimmst. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dann ja auch endlich, den Mord von vor drei Jahren aufzuklären." _‚Obwohl das nicht in unser Aufgabengebiet gefallen wäre'_, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Langsam kehrte Haras Blick wieder zu seinem Vorgesetzten zurück, und er nickte kurz. „Gut. Wer ist mein Partner?"

„Fujima, wie immer. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, das ist alles." Hara legte die Akte zurück auf den vollbeladenen Schreibtisch und verließ das Zimmer um seinen Partner zu suchen und ihn über ihre neueste Aufgabe zu informieren. Als sich die Tür – klappernd natürlich – hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, ließ der Abteilungsleiter einen erschöpften Seufzer entweichen, legte die Stirn auf die harte Tischplatte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. _‚Oh Mann...'_ Das laute Hupen eines Lasters unten auf der Straße erreichte gedämpft seine Ohren durch die alten Fenster, und genervt hob er den Kopf wieder ein Stück und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen zu müden Schlitzen. Er fand sich wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem dämlichen Namensschild, von dem die „Allmächtigen Gurus", wie die Vorsitzenden der Polizei spöttisch von den niedrigeren Rängen genannt wurden, stur verlangten, dass es auf dem Schreibtisch jedes Abteilungsleiters stand.

„_Tohiro_ _Matsushita,_ _Sonderabteilung_ _für_ _ungeklärte_ _Mordfälle"_

Er grollte verärgert und ließ den Kopf zurück auf den Tisch fallen. „Hässliches Ding." Ohne hinzusehen schnipste er das dumme Ding aus billigem braunen Plastik vom Schreibtisch und hörte mit schwacher Befriedigung, wie es dumpf klappernd auf den alten, abgetretenen Fußboden fiel. Manchmal fragte er sich echt, warum er die Stelle als Leiter von ausgerechnet _dieser_ Abteilung angenommen hatte. Er konnte fast die Anwesenheit der Stapel unbearbeiteter Akten spüren, wie sie sich um ihn herum auftürmten und die Regale und seinen Schreibtisch unter ihrem Gewicht ächzen ließen. ‚_So viele Verbrechen heutzutage und so wenige davon gelöst'_, dachte er bitter, als er sich seufzend wieder aufsetzte, sich müde durch die ergrauenden Haare fuhr und nach dem obersten Blatt auf dem nächsten Papierstapel griff.

„Nichts als Arbeit..."

**oOo**

„Also, _WAS_ genau machen wir jetzt?"

Inuyasha seufzte schwer, als er, die Hände in den Taschen seines langen Mantels vergraben, an der Theke des kleinen Kaffeeshops lehnte und darauf wartete, dass Miroku endlich seinen Kaffee bezahlte. Immer das selbe.

„Wir nehmen uns diese Frau vor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwie mit dem Fall zu tun hat." Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt, so als hätte er diese Worte schon zum tausendsten Mal gesagt – was tatsächlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach, doch bevor Miroku nicht seinen allmorgendlichen Kaffee bekommen hatte, konnte man an ihn hinreden und hinreden und hinreden und sich nachher doch sicher sein, dass er davon kein einziges Wort mitbekommen hatte.

„Ach so. Sie war die Verlobte, oder?" Er hatte endlich seinen Kaffee bekommen und mixte jetzt eifrig zentnerweise Zucker und Milch in sein heißgeliebtes Gesöff.

Inuyasha hnn-te, was man bei ihm als ein Ja durchgehen lassen konnte, stieß sich vom Tresen ab und schritt voran auf den Ausgang des kleinen Kaffeeshops zu. Draußen wurde er sofort von einer nasskalten Windböe erfasst, und sein Mantel und sein langer Zopf wirbelten um ihn herum. Den Kragen des Mantels hochschlagend, schaute er hoch prüfend zu dem stahlgrauen Himmel mit den tiefhängenden schweren Wolken, und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es würde bald regnen.

„So ein Mistwetter!" Miroku hatte es endlich auch aus dem Laden geschafft und schob nun seinem Partner heftig den heißen Kaffeebecher in die Hand um den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke weiter nach oben zu ziehen. Behutsamer als zuvor nahm er seinen wertvollen Kaffee wieder an sich und schlürfte vorsichtig daran, als er Inuyasha folgte, der bereits ein paar Meter die Straße hinunter war.

„Oh Mann, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich jetzt in meiner schönen warmen Wohnung sitzen könnte, vielleicht ein hübsches Mädchen im Arm, anstatt hier draußen rumzustapfen in der Kälte und irgend so einen beschissenen Fall zu bearbeiten!" Inuyasha schaltete gekonnt das Geschimpfe seines Partners aus und richtete seinen brütenden Blick auf den Weg unter seinen Füßen. Fakt war, dass er selbst nicht unbedingt glücklich war mit dem Fall. Sie hatten bereits diverse Nachforschungen über das Opfer, einen gewissen Houjo Shikouta, angestellt, doch an Resultaten mangelte es ihnen gewaltig. Ein junger Anwalt aus besseren Verhältnissen, keine Vorbestrafungen, keine Akte bei der Polizei, nichts. Er schien eher unauffällig und freundlich gewesen zu sein, hatte einen weiten Freundeskreis in den gehobeneren Ständen, eine Familie nicht weit entfernt von Tokyo und – natürlich – seine Verlobte.

Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha runzelte die Stirn. Das Opfer hatte laut der Aussagen der von der Mordkommission bereits vernommenen Personen keine Feinde gehabt. Natürlich waren Feinde möglich, schließlich war er Anwalt gewesen, doch das waren alles nur vage Vermutungen. Alles in allem lief es auf die Frau hinaus. Anders konnte er sich das einfach nicht erklären; sie würden sich noch ein bisschen mit ihr beschäftigen müssen, auch im Bezug auf den Fall in Osaka vor drei Jahren – vielleicht würden sie ja dort irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Lösung dieses Falles bekommen.

Und das war genau der Grund, warum sie jetzt hier waren.

Sie hatten den belebteren Teil von Tokyo hinter sich gelassen und befanden sich nun in einem ruhigen Gebiet nahe des Stadtrandes. Die breiten Straßen und kleinen Parks lagen feucht und verlassen da, und die Häuser mit ihren Gärten schienen sich vor dem ankommenden Regen zu ducken. Inuyasha ignorierte auch weiterhin das scheinbar endlose Geschimpfe seines Partners und blieb vor einem hohen, verwitterten Torbogen stehen. „Friedhof" war tief in den dunklen, verwitterten Stein gemeißelt, Achtung heischend und Respekt vor den Verstorbenen fordernd. Er schauderte unwillkürlich und zog den Kragen seines Mantels enger zusammen, als er zu dem Bogen hinaufschaute, der dunkel und bedrohlich in den grauen Himmel ragte. Er bemerkte, wie auch Miroku still geworden war und gemeinsam standen ein paar Momente schweigend vor dem Friedhofstor. Es hatte zu nieseln begonnen, und die Nässe sickerte langsam in ihre Haare und Jacken. Schließlich brach Inuyasha die Stille indem er langsam das kalte schwere Eisentor öffnete und den Friedhof betrat. Das Gras dort war stumpf, die Bäume fast kahl, ihre braunen Blätter durchweicht auf der feuchten kalten Erde, und der Wind zog kalt durch die Anlage und ließ die nackten Äste klappern. Die Grabsteine und Kreuze hoben sich schwarz vom Boden ab, kalt, verwittert, unnahbar. Oben auf einem kleinen Hügel konnte man eine Ansammlung von schwarzgekleideten Menschen vor den schweren grauen Wolken erkennen, die sich um einen frischen Grabhügel scharten. Das Kreuz war nur eine schwarze Silhouette, die in den Himmel ragte. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen machte sich Inuyasha auf in diese Richtung, Miroku an seiner Seite.

„Wir sind heute hier um Abschied zu nehmen..." Die Stimme des Priesters hallte laut und endgültig – obgleich sanft gesprochen – durch die hohle Stille des Friedhofs, nur unterbrochen von dem gelegentlichen Schluchzen der Trauernden und dem leeren Seufzen des Windes. Miroku und Inuyasha blieben am Rand der kleinen Trauergesellschaft stehen und lauschten respektvoll den Worten des Geistlichen, während sie sich ab und zu unauffällig unter gesenkten Lidern umschauten. Es waren nicht viele Gäste da, vermutlich nur der engste Kreis des Verstorbenen. Die rundliche Frau, die sich schluchzend am Arm des hageren Mannes neben ihr festhielt, war wohl die Mutter, der Mann der Vater. Dann noch Verwandte und Freunde mit blassen Gesichtern oder von Tränen geröteten Augen. Ein kleines Mädchen hatte das Gesicht am schwarzen Hosenbein seines Vaters vergraben, der ihm in einem Versuch es zu trösten mit der zitternden Hand übers Haar strich. Der Bruder, vielleicht?

Inuyashas Augen landeten schließlich auf der schwarzverschleierten Gestalt einer Frau, die etwas abseits von den anderen allein direkt vor dem Grab stand. Dann war das wohl die Verlobte. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, da es von dem schwarzen Schleier an ihrem Hut und ihren offenen dunklen Haaren verdeckt war, doch er sah sehr wohl, wie sich dünne Hände in schwarzen Handschuhen verzweifelt um das feine Taschentuch krampften und ihre schmalen Schultern von gebrochenen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurden.

„Sie sieht so verloren aus..." wisperte Miroku neben ihm kaum hörbar. Die Worte waren wohl eher an ihn selbst gerichtet als an seinen Partner, doch Inuyasha kam nicht umhin, ihm im Stillen zuzustimmen. Sie bot einen herzzerreißenden Anblick, wie sie so zusammengesunken dastand und um ihren toten Verlobten weinte. Sie wirkte so... _klein _undverletzlich vor den gewaltigen Wolkenmassen, die sich unheilverkündend und schwarz hinter ihr auftürmten, während der feine Regen langsam ihre Kleidung durchnässte. Inuyasha kam nicht konnte nicht anders als sie weiter anzuschauen. Konnte so jemand wirklich einen Mord begehen? Und noch dazu an jemandem, der ihm offensichtlich so nahe gestanden hatte? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Trauernden wandern, doch seine Augen hefteten sich bald unwillkürlich wieder auf die schmale Gestalt der Frau. Was hatte es wohl mit ihr auf sich?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, hob sie in diesem Augenblick den Kopf ein Stück, und er sog überrascht den Atem ein, als sich ihre Augen direkt in die seinen bohrten. Sie waren vom Weinen gerötet und glänzten feucht aufgrund ihrer Tränen, doch der Blick, der seinen festhielt, war hart durch argwöhnisch verschmälerte Augen. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich nur ein paar Augenblicke ineinander, ein stilles Kräftemessen mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, bevor sie wieder den Kopf senkte und der schwarze Schleier zurück in seinen Platz fiel und ihr blasses Gesicht erneut verdeckte.

Inuyasha starrte sie verwirrt und misstrauisch an, doch während der ganzen restlichen Zeremonie hielt sie ihren Kopf respektvoll gesenkt und ignorierte seine und Mirokus Anwesenheit vollkommen. Als die Zeremonie beendet war und die Angehörigen des Toten Blumen auf das frische Grab legten, lösten sich die beiden Ermittler wieder von der kleinen Gesellschaft und wandten sich dem Ausgang des Friedhofs zu. Am Tor drehte sich Inuyasha noch einmal um, doch alles was er sah war eine trauernde schwarzgekleidete Frau, die weinend an der letzten Ruhestätte ihres Geliebten kniete, klein und zerbrechlich vor den drohend aufragenden Gewitterwolken. Schaudernd zog er den langen Mantel enger um seinen Körper, als der Himmel endlich seine Schleusen öffnete und der Regen losbrach.

Irgendwo krächzte eine Krähe.

_. . . to be continued in January 2005 (_Seufz_. I'm sorry.)_

* * *

_A/N: Und, wie fandet ihr's? Kagome eine Mörderin, uhhh! Oder was denkt ihr? gespannt schau Ich wollte eigentlich mit dem Veröffentlichen der Story noch warten, bis ich mit dem 2. Kapitel angefangen habe, aber jetzt ist's halt doch schon draußen! Tja! -auf französische Art Schultern zuck-_

_Jaja, ihr _DÜRFT_ auch Reviews schreiben... -zwinker- Habt ihr vielleicht irgendwelche Tipps für mich, wie ich die FF verbessern kann? Ich glaube, die näheren Beschreibungen der Charaktere (Kleidung, Aussehen, etc.) werden im nächsten Kapitel kommen. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht ganz sicher, wie Inu aussehen soll... -grübel- -sich nicht entscheiden kann- -seufz-_

_Ach so, ja, falls euch der Nachname des Abteilungsleiters irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, der Zeichner von _Yami no Matsuei_ heißt so! Ich musste irgendwie beim Schreiben so sehr daran denken... Die anderen Namen sind frei erfunden._

_Naju, tschüssi für heute!_


	2. Weiße Hemden

_A/N: Oh my, it's been THIS long? Wow-y, das hier ist das erste Update seit Mitte Oktober, und hier sitzt ich nun, mit gerade mal dem zweiten Kapitel fertig… -zerknirscht auf Unterlippe beiß- Ich hatte 'nen Hänger, und zwar 'nen ganz gewaltigen! Das ist alles, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen kann..._

_Okay, seid ihr bereit für das zweite Chappi? Kann nicht versprechen, dass es genauso viel Flair haben wird wie das erste, aber wollen wir's trotzdem versuchen? -einladend Hand hinhalt-_

_Disclaimer: No no no no... Inuyasha sure is one hell of a crazy fuck, but he's not mine, sadly. -schnüff-_

_Ich habe noch eine Widmung! Dieses Kappi hier ist für all die großartigen Leute, die mir zum ersten Kapitel so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben und so geduldig warten, bis ich meinen faulen Arsch bewege und endlich weiterschreibe. Thank you so much! Love you guys, you rock! ;D_

* * *

_Kapitel 2:_

**Weiße Hemden**

„Ich brauche die Akte Higurashi. Kannst du sie für mich finden?"

„Das ist mein Job."

Inuyasha lehnte am Tresen des Polizeiarchivs und wartete geduldig bis die ältliche Archivarin die angefragte Akte herausgesucht hatte. Diese tippte gerade die Anfrage in den Computer auf ihrem Schreibtisch – klack, klack, klack. Inuyasha schaute sich von seinem Platz aus in dem Zimmer um. Trotz der vielen Schränke, in denen unzählige Akten von Verbrechern aller Art verstaut waren, war es in dem großen, verwinkelten Archiv im Untergeschoss des Polizeipräsidiums sehr gemütlich – Kaede hatte gute Arbeit darin geleistet, das Büro für sich und ihre zwei Mitarbeiterinnen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, und Inuyasha hielt sich gerne hier auf – nicht nur, weil er die alte Frau sehr gerne mochte. Sie hatte trotz ihres Alters schon immer eine spitze Zunge und einen kecken Sinn für Humor gehabt, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie diese besondere Art von mütterlicher Wärme ausstrahlte und immer weise Ratschläge erteilen konnte. Er unterhielt sich immer gern mit ihr, wenn ihn sein Weg einmal hier hinunter führte. Außerdem war sie eine alte Freundin seiner Mutter und hatte ihn schon gekannt, als er noch ein kleiner Knirps gewesen war.

„Higurashi, Itzu oder Higurashi, Kagome?"

„Higurashi, Kagome."

Weiteres Tippen auf der Tastatur – klack, klack, klack.

Inuyasha runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hoffte, dass ihnen die Akte der Frau weiterhelfen konnte, oder ihnen zumindest einen kleinen Hinweis auf die Lösung dieses Falles geben konnte. Bisher sah es daran ja sehr mager aus, und sie hatten noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie zu verhören – eine Unerhörtheit eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass der Mord schon fast eine Woche zurücklag. Inuyasha grollte leise. Wie sollten sie so jemals weiterkommen? Wenn sich andauernd irgendjemand in den Weg stellte, Spurensicherung hier, Leichenbeschauer da... Inuyasha seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde der Einblick in die Akte dieser Kagome Higurashi mehr zeigen und einen näheren Blick auf ihre Vergangenheit gewähren. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Fall hier und der vor drei Jahren unten in Osaka mit einander zusammenhingen. Es wäre offen gesagt auch dumm das nicht zu glauben, denn die Ähnlichkeit fiel einem sofort ins Auge. Beide Opfer stammten aus besseren Verhältnissen, waren jung und erfolgreich und hatten eine glänzende Zukunft vor sich gehabt. Gleichfalls waren beide auf die selbe Art und Weise umgekommen, nämlich durch Erwürgen, als sie allein zu Hause gewesen waren – und beide waren mit Kagome Higurashi liiert gewesen. War der letzte Punkt Zufall? Oder der eindeutige Hinweis, dass sie etwas mit den Morden zu tun hatte? Erwürgen sprach ja eigentlich gegen eine Frau als Täterin.

„Ich kann sie nicht finden." Kaedes Stimme holte ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Schultern spannten sich abrupt, als die Bedeutung ihrer Worte einsank.

„Was?" Die ältere Dame schickte ihm einen tadelnden Blick bei seiner unhöflichen Nachfrage – wohl die einzige Person außer seiner Mutter, die sich das erlauben konnte – und wiederholte geduldig ihre Worte.

„Ich sagte, ich kann –"

„Jaja, ich hab' dich verstanden", unterbrach Inuyasha sie ungeduldig, „Aber was soll das heißen, du kannst sie nicht finden? Die Akte müsste doch eigentlich hier sein!"

Kaede warf einen erneuten Blick auf ihren Computerbildschirm. „Vermutlich ist sie noch nicht von Osaka eingetroffen", meinte sie, „Dort unten wurde sie ja ursprünglich aufbewahrt. Aber eigentlich hätte sie schon lange da sein müssen..." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich werde mal im Archiv in Osaka nachfragen müssen."

„Okay, mach das. Ich brauche diese Akte." Auch das noch! Was sollte denn noch alles schief gehen? Mit einem gestressten Seufzer fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare und schloss kurz die Augen. Kaede erkannte die Geste, ein typisches Zeichen für ihn, dass er gestresst oder erschöpft war.

„Ich gebe dir dann Bescheid, wenn die Akte eingetroffen ist." Inuyasha nickte ihr kurz dankend zu und machte dann sich auf, das Archiv zu verlassen.

„Ach, Inuyasha, wie geht es eigentlich deiner Mutter?" hielt Kaedes Stimme ihn zurück.

Inuyasha drehte sich noch einmal um und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Besser, danke. Die Ärzte sagen sie hätte das Schlimmste überstanden."

Die Archivarin nickte lächelnd. „Schön das zu hören. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen einmal besuchen gehen. Das kannst du ihr ja ausrichten, falls du in der Zwischenzeit zu ihr kommst."

Inuyasha lächelte zurück, sich vom Türrahmen abstoßend. „Das werde ich tun. Sie freut sich bestimmt. So, ich muss jetzt weiter! Dir einen schönen Tag noch!" Er drehte sich um und winkte noch einmal nachlässig über die Schulter, bevor er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch im vierten Stock schlenderte.

„Schönen Tag auch dir, Inuyasha", sagte ihm Kaede hinterher und seufzte dann leise. Er sah müde aus. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer schüttelte sie den ergrauten Kopf und wendete sich dem Computer zu. Jetzt würde sie sich erst einmal um diese Akte kümmern...

**oOo**

„Auch Kaffee?" Inuyasha sandte dem Styroporbecher in Mirokus Händen einen angewiderten Blick, dann der halbdefekten Kaffeemaschine am anderen Ende des Büros und schüttelte den Kopf. Der trank ja auch wirklich alles... Miroku zuckte die Schultern und nahm gegenüber von seinem Partner Platz.

„Was ist mit deiner Wange passiert?" Inuyasha zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, sich sehr wohl bewusst, was mit besagter Wange geschehen war. Sein Partner berührte leicht dämlich grinsend die gerötete Stelle auf seiner linken Wange, die noch schwach als Handabdruck identifiziert werden konnte. „Wolltest du nicht nur ein paar Berichte holen gehen?"

Miroku grinste. „Naja, Takeros Sekretärin ist ja auch verdammt hübsch..."

„Und hat einen festen Schlag?" meinte Inuyasha, ebenfalls grinsend, „Und ich dachte, du wolltest Sango treu bleiben..." _( Azhura: Voilà, das hast du sie, die gute Sango! Zwar nicht in persona, aber das kommt noch! )_

Der andere Mann protestierte sofort bei dieser Anschuldigung, seine Augen leuchtend bei der Erwähnung seiner Angebeteten „Hey! Wir sind ja nicht einmal zusammen!"

„Ich hab' ja immer gesagt das Mädel hat was in der Birne."

„Lach du nur! Wirst schon sehen! Ich hab' sie bald so weit, dass sie mit mir ausgeht!"

Inuyasha zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aus Mitleid?"

„Pah, sie ist mir bereits verfallen", grinste Miroku ohne auf die Spöttelei seinen Freundes einzugehen. Irgendwie hatte Inuyasha starke Zweifel an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage – kein Wunder, wenn man einmal in Betracht zog, dass in ungefähr 90 der Vorfälle, die in einem komatösen Miroku resultierten, besagte „Verfallene" ihre Finger – oder besser Fäuste – im Spiel hatte...

„Außerdem, wann hast DU dich da letzte Mal mit einer Frau getroffen, hm, Yash?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete Inuyasha knapp mit einem warnenden Blick und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden in den Berichten der Mordkommission?" Miroku schickte ihm einen Blick unter einer besorgt hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ließ es aber auf sich bewenden. Den Kopf verneinend schüttelnd klatschte er eine dünne Akte auf den Schreibtisch.

„Nein, nichts Brauchbares, leider. Der Typ scheint die Ehrlichkeit in Person gewesen zu sein. Hatte eine blütenweiße Weste. Keine Vorbestrafungen, keine vertuschten Skandale, keine Akte bei der Polizei, nichts. Die Voruntersuchungen haben nicht viel ergeben, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir sonderlich viel mehr herausfinden werden."

„Also keine Anhaltspunkte auf ein Motiv, oder einen möglichen Täter?" Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Inuyasha lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.

„Wir müssen noch einmal genauer nachforschen, vermute ich. Jeder Mensch hat Feinde, sogar so jemand wie er. Möglicherweise gibt es ein paar Leute, die sich rächen wollten, weil er in der Vergangenheit gegen sie gearbeitet hat. Der Typ war Anwalt, das dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Vielleicht finden wir ja dort einen Hinweis auf den Täter."

„Glaubst du das? Ich meine, da ist ja noch dieser ähnliche Fall von vor drei Jahren. Mal angenommen es ist der gleiche Täter, dann schließt das doch einen persönlichen Racheakt eigentlich aus."

Inuyasha nickte langsam. „Du hast recht, das schließt sich gegenseitig aus. Außer der Täter hätte mit beiden Opfern noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen gehabt, versteht sich."

„Aber wenn ich der Täter wäre, ich hätte die beiden Morde nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise begangen", überlegte Miroku laut und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, „Das ist viel zu auffällig."

„Hmmm... vielleicht hat sich der Täter auch gerade das zu Nutzen gemacht. Wenn er jetzt zum Beispiel von dem Fall in Osaka gehört hätte und er aus diesem Grund das Verbrechen auf die gleiche Art und Weise begangen hätte...?"

Miroku lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne auf seinem Stuhl. „Du meinst, wenn der Mörder gar nichts mit dem Fall vor 3 Jahren zu tun gehabt, aber die Ähnlichkeit ausgenutzt hätte? Dann würde niemand auf ihn als Täter kommen..."

Inuyasha nickte nachdrücklich. „Genau! Weil jeder denken würde, dass die beiden Morde mit einander zusammenhängen. Und er hätte auch schon den perfekten Sündenbock...", er sah seinen Partner unter grimmig zusammengezogenen Brauen an, „...die Frau."

„Kagome Higurashi." Der andere seufzte. „Die Frau ist ein Problem, und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Verlobten völlig undurchsichtig. Wir haben nicht viele Informationen über sie, da man sie bisher weder richtig vernommen hat noch ihre Akte da ist, wie du sagst. Kennst du den Grund dafür, dass sie noch nicht aus Osaka hierher versendet wurde?"

Auf die Frage zuckte Inuyasha verneinend die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat es ein Problem gegeben beim Versand."

Miroku nickte. „Ja, vielleicht. Vorerst haben wir jedenfalls nur das, was die Voruntersuchungen in dem Mord von Houjo Shikouta ergeben haben. Und das ist nicht gerade viel." Er beugte sich vor und ergriff die Akte auf dem Schreibtisch. Darin herumblätternd redete er weiter. „Sie hat ein astreines Alibi für die Mordnacht, war praktisch immer mit jemandem zusammen. Sie war auf einer Party von Freunden, dann ist sie mit dem Taxi zu der Wohnung gefahren, in der sie mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen gelebt hat. Dort hat sie dann den Toten gefunden und hat sofort die Polizei alarmiert. Ein Freund hat sie im Taxi nach Hause begleitet und ist anschließend auch noch mit nach oben in die Wohnung gekommen, also kann sie die Tat zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht begangen haben. Außerdem war der Mann schon seit Stunden tot als sie ihn fanden, das hat die Leichenbeschauung ergeben. Mehr weiß man nicht zu der Mordnacht, oder zu der Frau, außer dass sie vollkommen außer sich war und man schließlich einen Arzt holen musste, weil sie anscheinend eine Art Trauma erlitten hatte. Das ist auch der Grund warum wir nicht an sie herandürfen zum Verhör. Der zuständige Arzt sagt, sie sei mental noch zu zerbrechlich." Miroku schlug mit der Hand frustriert auf den Tisch. „Weiß der denn nicht, dass wir es hier mit einem Mord zu tun haben?"

Inuyashas Blick war starr auf einen Punkt auf dem Schreibtisch gerichtet, als sein Gehirn fieberhaft arbeitete. Er konnte Mirokus Frustration gut verstehen, ihm ging es genauso. Sie schienen sich im Kreis zu drehen. Aber irgendwo musste es doch eine Lücke geben! Es stand beinahe unzweifelhaft fest, dass der Angreifer ein Bekannter des Opfers gewesen sein musste, denn es hatte in der Wohnung weder Spuren eines Einbruchs noch eines Kampfes gegeben, einmal abgesehen von dem Todeskampf des Opfers. Und auch diese Spuren waren eigentlich viel zu schwach. Erwürgen als Todesursache sprach eindeutig für einen männlichen Täter, da es dazu eine ganze Menge Kraft brauchte. Der Hauptverdächtige war aber eine Frau. Und die hatte ein Alibi und schien außerdem sowohl geistig als auch körperlich zu schwach zu sein für so ein Verbrechen. Dennoch, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, heute Morgen auf der Beerdigung...

„Wie heißt denn der Arzt, bei dem sie in Behandlung ist?" fragte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Partner. Miroku sah ihn fragend an und blätterte dann kurz in der Akte. „Dr. med. O. Makatu", las er laut, „42 Jahre alt, ist in einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Haramatsu geboren und aufgewachsen, hat dann in Haramatsu Medizin studiert und später dort eine Privatpraxis geführt, bis er vor 2 Jahren hierher nach Tokyo gezogen ist." Er lies die Mappe sinken. „Was willst du von ihm?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden auch ihn überprüfen müssen." Das war alles was er sagte, doch Miroku wusste, dass er irgendetwas ausbrütete. Aber da sie sich nun schon lange kannten und zusammenarbeiteten, wusste er ebenfalls, dass er Inuyasha am besten erst einmal weiterbrüten ließ. Er führte nachdenklich seinen Becher zum Mund, und musste feststellen, dass er leer war. _‚Auch nicht schlimm'_, dachte er schulterzuckend, als er den billigen Styroporbecher in den Mülleimer warf. Der Kaffee war eh nicht gut gewesen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck stand er auf. „Ich werde versuchen mehr über die Vergangenheit von diesem Houjo Shikouta herauszufinden. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Opfer von vor 3 Jahren, diesem Hajime." Er nahm seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und legte sie über eine Schulter. Heute würde er nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen.

„Lass die Finger von Ayame beim Hinausgehen, die hat einen starken rechten Haken", sagte Inuyasha gedankenverloren und Miroku rollte die Augen. „Sehr witzig, ha ha... Tschau, Yash, bis morgen." Er schlängelte sich seinen Weg um die Schreibtische zur Bürotür, wo er endlich den Wänden der Abteilung für ungeklärte Mordfälle entkommen konnte. Ayame, huh? Vielleicht sollte er dem hübschen Rotschopf mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten...

Inuyasha bekam am Rande mit, wie die Tür hinter seinem Partner zufiel, bevor er sich wieder in seine Gedanken vertiefte. Etwas nagte an ihm. Er hatte konzentriert die Brauen zusammengezogen und saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, den abwesenden Blick starr auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gerichtet. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste bei dieser Pose, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Er bleib lange so sitzen, nicht darauf achtend, dass draußen langsam die frühe Spätherbstdämmerung hereinbrach und die wenigen Leute, die außer ihm noch im Büro waren, längst ihre Schreibtischlampen angeknipst hatten, damit sie noch etwas sehen konnten in dem düsteren Raum. Eine Idee bildete sich langsam in Inuyashas Kopf. O. Makatu... Dr. med. O. Makatu... Das klang fast wie...

Inuyasha setzte sich auf und schaltete endlich seine Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch an. Das helle Licht stach in seine Augen und er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er griff zu der Akte, die Miroku hier gelassen hatte, und schlug sie auf der gesuchten Seite auf. Vor zwei Jahren, hm? Schnell griff er zum Telefonhörer auf seinem Schreibtisch, wählte und führte ein kurzes Gespräch. Er schlug die Akte wieder zu und verstaute sie in einer Schublade seines Schreibtischs. Dann erhob er sich, schlüpfte in seinen Mantel, der über der Stuhllehne gehangen hatte, und knipste das Licht an seinem Schreibtisch aus. Auf seinem Weg zum Büroausgang ging er noch an dem Faxgerät vorbei, das gerade eine kurze Nachricht ausdruckte. Inuyasha nahm sie und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, nickte wie zur Bestätigung, faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie in die Manteltasche. Dann verließ er das Büro.

Frische Abendluft umfing ihn, als er endlich im Erdgeschoss aus dem Polizeipräsidium trat. Die Dämmerung war schon weit hereingebrochen, die Straßenlaternen brannten bereits und am Himmel hingen schwere dunkle Wolken. Kalter Wind wehte durch die grauen Häuserschluchten Tokyos und ließ die toten Blätter in der Luft tanzen. Die Neonreklamen und Autoscheinwerfer waren grell im Zwielicht. Die Schultern schützend hochziehend, machte sich Inuyasha auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung, die nur ein paar Blocks entfernt lag vom Präsidium. In seiner Manteltasche betastete er nachdenklich das knisternde Papier aus dem Faxgerät. Eine Nachricht aus dem Amt in Haramatsu.

Es war ganz wie er vermutet hatte. Es gab dort schon seit 6 Jahren keinen Makatu mehr.

_. . . to be continued in September 2005 (Now I'm REALLY sorry. Seufzseufzseufz.)_

* * *

_A/N: Also, wie war's? Seid ihr schön verwirrt? Wahrscheinlich weit weniger als ich... Es ist ganz grässlich! Je mehr ich von der FF hier schreibe desto mehr Ideen bekomme ich! Mir ist schon ganz schwindlig... -drehdreh- Ui ui uiiii..._

_Hat euch das Kappi gefallen? Hab versucht, noch ein bisschen die persönlichen Hintergründe der Charaktere einzubauen, das ist ja wichtig! Und wie ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt, es ist jetzt doch recht arg OOC geworden. Schlimm? -bang-_

_Ihr dürft wie immer Kommis schreiben, da freue ich mich immer! -zärtlich den Kommi-Button streichel-_


	3. Leichen im Wäscheschrank

_A/N: Diese Geschichte hier wird mich für immer an Flugzeuge erinnern, das sag ich euch -- das erste Kapitel habe ich zum ersten Mal hochgeladen in der Nacht bevor der Flug in die USA ging, dieses Kapitel hatte ich genau 11 Minuten, bevor ich aus dem Haus musste, um rechtzeitig am Flughafen zu sein, fertig. Ja, so ist das. Mm-hmm._

_Ich kann gar nicht anfangen zu erklären wie leid es mir tut, dass dieses Kapitel erst so sackverdammt spät kommt, dass es ein Wunder wäre, sollte sich noch irgendjemand an die Geschichte erinnern. Gomen gomen gomen. Ich bin schrecklich, ich weiß. Gomen._

_Trotzdem, danke danke **DANKE!** an jeden, der diese FF hier noch kennt und vielleicht doch noch auf ein neues Kapitel wartet! (was ich stark bezweifle, aber wat soll's) Ihr seid super! -knutsch-_

_Okay, Schluss mit Gelaber! Macht mit dem Kapitel was ihr wollt (vorzugsweise lesen ), aber lasst einen Review da, I beg you. Die Dinger sind ungemeine Ego-ins-All-schießer. Und zum Jupiter wollte ich schon immer mal._

_Für die Disclaimersüchtigen unter uns hier noch einmal: INUYASHA und alles in seiner glücklichen Nähe gehört mir höchstens in meinen Träumen. Aber diese FF gehört mir, und wenn sie jemand widerrechtlich einpackt könnte das zu einem frühzeitigen, äußerst schmerzhaften Tod führen. Ich scherze nicht. Die Wattebällchenkanone steht schon bereit. Harghargharg._

_So, jetzt aber! Hihi...

* * *

_

_Kapitel 3:_

**Leichen im Wäscheschrank**

„Es gab einen_ Stromausfall?_"

Miroku schoss so schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch, dass er beinahe den Tisch umgeworfen hätte. Ihm gegenüber fuhr die Frau erschreckt zurück und starrte ihn aus weiten Augen an als hätte sie einen Irren vor sich. Langsam, langsam ließ sich der junge Inspektor wieder in den Stuhl sinken und schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Es gab einen Stromausfall?" fragte er noch einmal, ruhiger. Die junge Frau sah ihn misstrauisch an, als erwarte sie jeden Moment einen erneuten Ausbruch, dann nickte sie zögerlich.

„J-ja, es..." Sie hielt inne und zupfte nervös an dem langen Ärmel ihres schlichten grauen Pullovers, bevor ihre Augen unsicher zu Miroku herüberhuschten, der sie wartend anblickte. „In der Nacht, als..." Sie schauderte, als sie an das grässliche Verbrechen dachte, das in der Wohnung gerade mal zwei Türen entfernt von der ihren geschehen war. „Es...es dürfte so um...", sie hielt kurz inne um zu überlegen, „...so um halb eins gewesen sein." Sie beobachtete, wie Miroku sich eine kurze Notiz auf einem kleinen Blöckchen machte. Er spürte, wie ihr Blick auf dem fingerlosen Handschuh an seiner rechten Hand brannte, aber sie fragte nicht.

„Woher wissen Sie das so genau?" fragte er weiter und musste sich beherrschen, nicht eine überraschte Augenbraue hochzuziehen, als die Frau vor ihm auf einmal nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte und es angestrengt vermied, ihn anzuschauen. Wie interessant...

„Ich... es..." Miroku bemerkte, wie sie die Lippen leicht zusammenkniff und ihre blassen Augen zu ihm hinüberhuschten, unsicher und augenscheinlich unwillig fortzufahren. Sie seufzte kaum wahrnehmbar, als sie erkannte, dass sie um eine Antwort nicht herumkommen würde. „Ich wartete auf meinen Mann. Er war noch nicht von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, und ich machte mir Sorgen. Er arbeitet in einer kleinen Kanzlei, wissen Sie, und da gibt es oft so viel zu tun, dass er erst spät nach Hause kommt, aber es war schon nach zwölf und da..." Sie verstummte und sah verlegen aus, als ihr bewusst wurde, was für einen Redeschwall sie gerade in einem Atemzug hervorgesprudelt hatte. Miroku lächelte sie an, mit einem mal ein bisschen mehr Sympathie für das nervöse Geschöpf vor ihm empfindend, und das Lächeln führte nur dazu, dass sich der Anflug eines rosigen Schimmers auf ihren blassen, knochigen Wangen ausbreitete.

„Also waren Sie allein zu Hause, ja?" ergriff der junge Inspektor wieder das Wort. „Wo hielten Sie sich auf? In der Küche?" Seine Gegenüber nickte kurz zur Bestätigung. „Und als der Strom ausfiel, was taten Sie da?" Die junge Frau runzelte leicht die Stirn und schlug unter dem Tisch die Beine andersherum übereinander, Miroku hörte es an dem Aneinanderreiben des Wollstoffs ihres Rocks und sah es daran, wie sie kurz nach unten schaute und daran zupfte wie um sich für die Antwort zu sammeln.

„Naja, ich--" Sie stockte kurz um nachzudenken. „Ich... ich nehme an, ich holte eine Taschenlampe – wir haben immer eine in der Küchenschublade – und ein paar Kerzen, die ich aufstellen wollte, bis der Strom wieder anging."

„Geschieht es bei Ihnen oft, dass der Strom ausfällt?" kam Mirokus kurze Zwischenfrage. Die Frau schaute ihn irritiert an, bevor sie anscheinend die Frage erst wirklich registrierte. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Seit ich in dem Haus wohne, ist er bisher nur einmal davor ausgefallen. Es war bei einem Gewitter", fügte sie beinahe noch als Hintergedanken hinzu.

„Warum bewahren Sie dann eine Taschenlampe und Kerzen in der Küche auf?"

Sie hob die schmalen Hände in einer hilflosen Geste und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich habe sie in die Schublade getan für den Notfall. Falls wirklich mal etwas passiert." Mirokus rechter Mundwinkel hob sich leicht im Anflug eines Lächelns, während er sich erneut nach vorne beugte und etwas in den Block notierte. Er hob wieder den Kopf und fixierte sie mit scharfen, blauvioletten Augen.

„Und was geschah dann?"

„Ich wollte warten bis das Licht wieder anging, aber dann hörte ich draußen auf dem Gang etwas und ging nachsehen. Ich dachte, es sei vielleicht der Hausmeister, der seine Runde machte, und da hätte ich ihm gleich von dem Stromausfall in unserer Wohnung berichten können."

„Aber er war es nicht, oder?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Als ich auf den Gang schaute war alles dunkel, und die Lampen, die nachts in den Gängen brennen, waren auch aus. Ich trat hinaus in den Gang und traf dort Frau Takuya von nebenan. Bei ihnen war auch der Strom ausgefallen. Sie sagte, ihre kleine Tochter sei verängstigt, weil sie irgendetwas gehört hat auf dem Gang, und sie sei nun nachschauen gegangen. Aber es war nur Houjo-san–- ich meine, Herr Shikouta gewesen, in dessen Wohnung ebenfalls der Strom weg war und der schon auf dem Weg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zum Hausmeister war." Sie wollte fortfahren, wurde aber von Miroku schnell unterbrochen.

„Warten Sie, Herr Shikouta war da? Haben Sie ihn gesehen?"

Die Gefragte starrte ihn groß an, als er sich gespannt vorlehnte und sie mit eindringlich glühenden Augen fixierte. „J-ja", erinnerte sie sich schließlich wieder der Frage, „als er ein paar Minuten später wieder auf dem Weg zurück in seine Wohnung war."

„Hat er sich irgendwie seltsam verhalten? Anders als gewöhnlich?"

„Nein, er verhielt sich wie immer." Sie starrte ihn immer noch an. Miroku merkte, dass er vielleicht ein wenig einschüchternd wirken musste auf eine ohnehin schon übernervöse Frau, und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurückzulehnen.

„Wissen Sie, wie viel Uhr es zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr war?"

„Es... es dürfte so um zehn Minuten vor eins gewesen sein." Miroku nickte langsam zu sich selbst. Also war Houjo Shikouta um kurz vor eins auf jeden Fall noch am Leben gewesen. Er erinnerte sich, dass sich diese Aussage mit den Ergebnissen der Leichenuntersuchung deckte. Trotzdem, diese Begegnung auf dem Gang war vermutlich das letzte Mal, dass der Mann lebend gesehen worden war. _‚Außer von dem Mörder'_, erinnerte sich der junge Inspektor mit dem wohlbekannten innerlichen Schaudern, _‚der irgendwann in der folgenden Stunde eben diesen Gang entlang gelaufen ist.'_

„Und was taten Sie dann? Ging das Licht wieder an?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ging wieder zurück in meine Wohnung. Das Licht ging erst etwa eine halbe Stunde später wieder an. Ich wunderte mich warum, weil ja Herr Shikouta dem Hausmeister Bescheid gegeben hatte, machte mir aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber."

„Und ihr Mann?"

„Der kam nicht lange, nachdem der Strom wieder da war, nach Hause." Ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ sie erstarren. „Sie verdächtigen ihn doch nicht, oder?" Miroku lächelte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wir verdächtigen niemanden ohne triftigen Grund." Die Frau entspannte sich sichtlich. Miroku lächelte und stand auf, ihr die Hand hinstreckend. „Das wäre dann alles. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Bereitschaft, meine Fragen zu beantworten." Die junge Frau lächelte schüchtern zurück und schüttelte seine Hand. Miroku drückte kurz den Knopf auf dem Tisch, um einen Polizeibeamten zu rufen, der sie herausführen sollte. Der erschien kurz darauf und nickte den beiden knapp zu zur Begrüßung. Die Frau war schon fast an der Tür, als Miroku plötzlich noch etwas einfiel.

„_Ano_... Miss Saeki? Könnte ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?" Die Angesprochene drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn wartend an.

„Lag ein Feuerzeug bei den Kerzen in der Küchenschublade?"

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und verneinte dann mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Nein, es lag auf der Küchentheke."

Miroku lächelte und nickte. „Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag." Saeki Watabe lächelte schmal zurück und verlies dann endgültig das schmucklose Zimmer im Untergeschoss des Polizeipräsidiums.

**oOo**

Der Stuhl balancierte nur auf seinen zwei Hinterbeinen, als Miroku einen ganze Haufen Verhöre und ein paar Recherchen später die Beine auf dem Tisch übereinandergeschlagen dasaß und genüsslich vor sich hingrinsend in einem Magazin blätterte, das er draußen in einem Warteraum bei der Suche nach einem Zeitvertreib gefunden hatte. Diese dämlichen Frauenmagazine enthielten tatsächlich nur hirnloses Gewäsch über Dinge, die sich Miroku lieber gar nicht so genau anschauen wollte, aber die Seiten mit den Bademoden waren echt... _interessant_.

Er nahm wahr, wie sich die Tür zu seiner rechten öffnete und wieder hinter dem Eindringling zufiel. Eine Zeitung – mit Sicherheit KEIN Frauenmagazin - traf mit einem weichen Klatschen auf den Tisch, bevor ein Geräusch ertönte, von dem Miroku hätte schwören können, dass es ein leisen Glucksen war. Aber bei Inuyasha konnte man sich da ja nie so sicher sein.

„_So findet frau ihren Deckel_", las er vom Cover des Magazins ab. „Wow, Miro, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mittlerweile aufs andere Ufer gewechselt hast."

Miroku schnaubte und warf seinem wie eine Katze grinsenden Partner über den Rand des Klatschblatts einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich bedauernd seufzend von dem verschwindend kleinen Bikini löste und dem kessen Model mit den wohl größten--

„Ich war bei dem Boss oben", sagte Inuyasha unvermittelt. „Wir müssen uns mit dem beknackten Fall beeilen, die Presse sitzt uns schon im Nacken. Sonderlich lang können wir die ganz Angelegenheit nicht mehr vor ihr geheim halten. Verdammte Aasgeier." Er stierte die Zeitung auf dem Tisch böse an, als sei sie allein an allem Schuld.

Miroku lachte leise, als er sich erhob und in seine Jacke schlüpfte, die über der Stuhllehne gehangen hatte. „Nette Worte, wenn man mal bedenkt, dass deine beste Freundin auch einer davon ist. Eine wirklich hinreißende Aasgeierdame, möge man hinzufügen...", seufzte er träumerisch. Inuyasha rollte nur die Augen , als er vor seinem Partner aus dem Raum trat. _Hoffnungslos..._

„Hast du was rausgefunden über diesen Arzt?" fragte Miroku – mittlerweile wieder ohne rosa bebrillten Blick – als sie die Treppen zur Tiefgarage hinunterstiegen. Der Kerl ging ihm seit Inuyasha heute morgen von seiner Entdeckung erzählt hatte nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Irgendwas war faul. Ziemlich faul. Inuyasha zuckte die Schultern und schob krachend die schwere Tür zur Parkgarage auf.

„Wer auch immer es war hat gute Arbeit geleistet, als er den Lebenslauf dieses Typen verschleiert hat. War schwer, etwas über ihn herauszufinden. Allem Anschein nach ist er tatsächlich Arzt und hat in Haramatsu studiert. Auch die Praxis existierte wirklich, verschiedenen amtlichen Akten zufolge noch bis vor zwei Jahren. In Wirklichkeit ist er vor sechs Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwunden und erst vier Jahre später wieder hier aufgetaucht. Über das, was er in der Zwischenzeit getrieben hat, war nirgendwo was zu finden. Als ob man gegen eine Mauer läuft."

Miroku blickte seinen Partner von der Seite an. „Was vermutest du?" Der zuckte erneut die Schultern.

„Es gab da mal einen Arzt, in den USA, aber er stammte ursprünglich aus Japan. Vor etwa vier, fünf Jahren war sein Name in jeder Fachzeitschrift zu finden, vielleicht hast du schon von ihm gehört. Ihm und seinem Team gelang damals der Durchbruch in Sachen Arzneimittelherstellung, als sie es schafften, ein komplett neues starkes Nervengift zu entwickeln."

Miroku blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."

Sein Partner zuckte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag die Schultern. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung." Der Blick in seinen Augen verriet, dass Miroku besser nicht nach seiner Informationsquelle fragen sollte.

„Das ist...stark." Ihm fiel es offenbar schwer, diese neue Wendung der Dinge zu verarbeiten. Mit fieberhaft arbeitendem Gehirn öffnete er die Tür zu Inuyashas Gefährt und glitt in den Sitz. Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als Inuyasha den Motor anließ und wie immer ein Stück über dem Geschwindigkeitslimit aus der Parkgarage bretterte.

Die Fahrt aus Tokyo heraus legten sie schweigend zurück, von Inuyashas krachender Musik zugedröhnt und Blitzanlagen verspottend. Miroku klammerte sich am Gurt fest und fragte sich, warum nicht er gefahren war. Eine scharfe Kurve später beschloss er, sich am besten gar nichts mehr zu fragen und sich stattdessen darauf zu konzentrieren, die Fahrt zu überleben.

Inuyashas Stimmung schien sich während der Fahrt zunehmend verschlechtert zu haben, und als er dann mit einer Vollbremsung vor der schicken weißgestrichenen Villa stehen blieb, wurde besagte schicke weiße Villa von düsteren Blicken nur so durchbohrt. Miroku seufzte in sich hinein bei dem „Komm-mir-in-die-Quere-und-STIRB"-Blick seines besten Freundes und kletterte aus dem Auto, das Haus vor ihm in Augenschein nehmend. Nettes Teil. Groß, weiß und im schwachen Oktobersonnenlicht strahlend, mit einem weiten, saftiggrünen Garten darum herum, und Miroku hätte schwören können, dass sich irgendwo an der Rückseite der Villa ein unverschämt großer Swimmingpool befand. Der weiße Kies knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie den breiten Weg zu der großen, aus dunklem Holz getriebenen zweiflügligen Eingangstür machten.

„Ne Yash, bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? Im Treffen von Schwiegereltern warst du ja noch nie gut...", foppte Miroku zufrieden grinsend als Rache für den Zeitungskommentar von vorhin und griff sich mit gespieltem Schmerz ans Herz bei dem vernichtenden Blick, den Inuyasha ihm zuschoss. „Oh Mann, entspann dich", stöhnte Miroku und gab seinem Freund einen Schlag auf die Schulter, „Ich schwör's dir, deine Launen werden von Tag zu Tag schlechter! Vielleicht solltest du's mal mit Yoga versuchen, Kagura schwört darauf!"

Inuyasha schnaubte. „Kagura schwört auf alles, was Sess in den Wahnsinn treibt."

Miroku lachte nur und schritt die zwei Stufen zu dem Portal hoch. Er hatte kaum geklingelt, als auch schon die Tür nach innen aufschwang und den Blick auf eine junge Frau, der Kleidung nach das Hausmädchen, freigab, die sie fragend anschaute. „Ja, bitte?"

Mirokus Grinsen mutierte beim Anblick der hübschen Frau vor im augenblicklich in das charmanteste, blendenste Lächeln, das die junge Frau in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, aber er wurde von Inuyashas schroffer Stimme unterbrochen, noch ehe er _irgendetwas_ machen konnte. Miroku brummelte im Stillen.

„Ich bin Inspektor Hara von der Polizei Tokyo", verkündete Inuyasha ohne jegliche Form von Begrüßung, „Das ist mein Partner Fujima. Wir würden gerne mit den Hausherren sprechen. Sie erwarten uns." Die junge Frau schaute kurz von dem finster blickenden Mann, der gerade gesprochen hatte, zu seinem immer noch gewinnend lächelnden Begleiter und wieder zurück, dann öffnete sie die Tür mit einem kleinen Lächeln weiter und ließ die beiden Besucher mit einem einstudierten freundlichen „Folgen Sie mir" und einer Handbewegung ins Haus. In der Eingangshalle nahm sie ihnen noch die Jacken ab und führte sie weiter durch den Flur in das luftige Wohnzimmer, wo die Herrschaften tatsächlich schon warteten.

„Guten Tag, Herr Shikouta, Frau Shikouta", übernahm Miroku wieder das Wort und neigte den Oberkörper leicht zu einer höflichen Verbeugung. Bei Inuyasha, merkte er, war es nicht mehr als ein leichtes Neigen des Kopfes. „Sie wissen vermutlich warum wir hier sind?"

Herr Shikouta nickte knapp mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und ließ ein paar begrüßende Worte vernehmen, während seine Frau aussah, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie war eine dickliche Frau ungefähr Mitte Fünfzig, mit kurzen, rötlich gefärbten Haaren, die in Wellen zu einer Frisur um ihren Kopf arrangiert waren, und farblich passendem Lippenstift. Das Trauerschwarz ihrer Kleidung ließ sie unnatürlich blass erscheinen und umso untersetzter neben ihrem drahtig-hageren, ebenfalls in schwarz gekleideten Mann, zu dessen gebräunter Haut und grauem Haar die Farbe ausgezeichnet passte. Als er den strengen Mann musterte, war sich Miroku beinahe sicher, dass er vermutlich sein ganzes Leben vornehmlich schwarz getragen hatte, und das am Besten in Anzugform.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte der Mann mit einer knappen Geste in Richtung der edlen, im europäischen Stil des 19. Jahrhunderts gehaltenen Couch auf. „Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken?" Miroku verneinte und achtete nicht auf Inuyasha, der nicht einmal reagierte und sich stattdessen in dem weiten Raum umsah, dessen komplette Einrichtung sicherlich sündhaft teuer gewesen war. Houjo Shikouta war wirklich aus einem wohlhabenden Haus gekommen.

Miroku lächelte das Ehepaar, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch Platz genommen hatte, freundlich an. „Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, wie Sie sich ja sicherlich vorstellen können, den Tod ihres Sohnes betreffend. Mein herzlichstes Beileid für Ihren Verlust. Es ist schmerzhaft, jemanden so nahe stehendes zu verlieren." Seine Stimme hatte einen ungewöhnlich schweren Ton angenommen. Herr Shikouta nickte unpersönlich – natürlich, die selben Worte hatten sie in den letzten fünf Tagen schon oft gehört – und seine Frau angelte nach einem seidenen Taschentüchlein, mit dem sie sich die Augen abtupfte. „Mein Partner hier wird während unseres Gespräches einen Blick in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes werfen, wenn es recht ist", erklärte Miroku daraufhin, „Wir brauchen so viele Hinweise wie möglich, um die Hintergründe für dieses tragische Verbrechen aufdecken zu können." Den beiden blieb bei Mirokus vernünftigen, gerade mit der richtigen Prise Verständnisheischung und Mitgefühl gesüßten Worten kaum eine andere Wahl als sich einverstanden erklären. Frau Shikouta klingelte, obgleich mit einem weit weniger überzeugten Blick als ihr Mann, nach dem jungen Dienstmädchen von vorhin, das Inuyasha dem Weg zeigen sollte.

„Also", fing Miroku von neuem an und lehnte sich in die Couch zurück, „Was können Sie mir über Ihren Sohn erzählen?"

**oOo**

Inuyasha ließ seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen. Groß. Sauber. Teuer. Das waren die ersten Gedanken, die Inuyasha durch den Kopf schossen. Langsam trat er weiter in den Raum hinein und schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war luftig und hell, große Fenster ließen viel Licht hinein, das von den weißen Wänden und Vorhängen nur verstärkt wurde. Das breite Bett, der Schrank und die mit Büchern beladenen Regale waren aufeinander abgestimmt aus hellem Holz gehalten, zweifelsohne alles aus einem Set, sowie auch der Schreibtisch, der sich in einer fensterumringten Nische befand. An einer Wand entdeckte Inuyasha verschiedene Fotografien aus Houjos Highschool- und Collegezeit – Mannschaftsfotos des Footballteams, Abschlussballbilder, Fotos vom Schulabschluss in traditioneller schwarzer Robe und andere, alltäglichere Aufnahmen. Also war das hier schon immer sein Zimmer gewesen. Ein Blick in den Kleiderschrank und die sorgfältig gefaltete oder aufgehängte Kleidung darin bestätigte Inuyashas Vermutung, dass dieser Raum auch jetzt noch ab und an von seinem nun toten Besitzer benutzt worden war. Er grinste nicht wenig boshaft – manche Leute kamen wirklich nie von zuhause weg.

Ein Geräusch von leisen Fußtritten auf dem Gang draußen erregten Inuyashas Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass es die des Hausmädchens waren, er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen. Und er brauchte auch nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Inuyasha trat aus dem Zimmer und sah sie noch von hinten, wie sie den Gang entlang ging, die Schultern steif und einen Stapel Wäsche tragend. Mit einem Räuspern hielt er sie zurück, als sie gerade hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden wollte. Große braune Augen starrten ihn an, fragend, aber Inuyashas scharfen Bernsteinaugen entgingen nicht das ängstliche Zusammenzucken.

„Kann ich Ihnen ein paar Frage stellen?" Diesmal hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle und zuckte nicht. Stattdessen platzierte sie den Wäschestapel auf einem kleinen Schränkchen und kam zu ihm zurück. Inuyasha dirigierte sie mit einer Geste zurück ins Zimmer des Toten. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sie sich unsicher umblickte, ansonsten aber keine Anzeichen machte, dass ihr der Raum unbekannt war. Inuyasha vermutete viel eher, dass sie sich oft hier aufhielt.

„Wie heißen Sie?" fragte er das Mädchen.

„Eri, Sir. Eri Johnson. " Bei seinem mild fragenden Blick erklärte sie ihren Familiennamen: „Mein Vater war Amerikaner."

„Arbeiten Sie schon lange in diesem Haus?"

„Nein, Sir, erst seit etwa einem halben Jahr." Inuyasha war insgeheim erfreut über die klaren Antworten, die sie gab anstelle des unsicheren Rumgestammels, mit dem er oft konfrontiert war. Er hasste Verhöre.

„War Houjo Shikouta während dieser Zeit zu Besuch?"

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen bei der Nennung des Namens. „Ja, ein paar Mal, ein paar Tage lang jeweils."

„Hatte er seine Verlobte dabei?"

„Ja, Sir, manchmal." Dem jungen Inspektor entging nicht das vorsichtige Aufflackern in ihren Augen.

„Was hielten Sie von ihr?"

Zum ersten Mal zögerte Eri Johnson. Kurz leckte sie sich über die Lippen, offensichtlich nach Worten suchend, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Sie war eine nette Frau, immer freundlich und hilfsbereit." Mit großen Rehaugen schaute sie ihn an.

„Aber was hielten _Sie_ von ihr?" Der Rehblick weitete sich irritiert - und vielleicht ein bisschen nervös? Wieder schien sie nach Worten zu suchen.

„Ich kannte sie nicht sonderlich gut – sie war nicht immer dabei, wenn der junge Herr hier war – aber als sie da war, verstand ich mich gut mit ihr. Sie war nur..." – ein kurzes Zögern – „Wir ... wir wussten alle nicht sonderlich viel von ihr. Wir, das sind die Köchin, der Fahrer und ich", erklärte sie schnell. „Sie war immer verschlossen, was ihre eigene Person anging. Aber der junge Herr war sehr eingenommen von ihr, und deshalb wagten wir nie zu fragen." Ihre Augen huschten kurz über seine Schulter zur Wand hinter ihm, dann eher widerstrebend zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich jetzt offensichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, aber Inuyasha machte keinen Kommentar dazu.

„Hatte Herr Shikouta auch manchmal Dinge aus der Arbeit dabei? Akten, Formulare, irgend so etwas?"

Sie zögerte wieder kurz. „Ja, manchmal. Aber ich könnte Ihnen nicht sagen, um was genau es sich handelte." Inuyasha nickte und ließ seine Augen hinüber zu dem tadellos aufgeräumten Schreibtisch wandern. Dann fixierte er das Hausmädchen wieder mit einem scharfen Blick, die davon sichtlich erschrocken war.

„Und was hielten Sie von Houjo Shikouta?"

Dieses Mal dauerte das Zögern länger. „Er... er war ein sehr netter Mensch." Bei Inuyashas amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue kam sie tatsächlich kurz ins Wanken und ein beschämtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. „Ich mochte ihn sehr gern", setzte sie erneut an, „Wir unterhielten uns oft und verstanden uns gut. Außerdem war er sehr ordentlich", setzte sie etwas mutiger mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern in den Augen hinzu. Dann schien sie sich offensichtlich daran zu erinnern, dass der Mann, über den sie gerade gesprochen hatte, nicht mehr am Leben war, und ihre Miene fiel in sich zusammen.

„Ent-entschuldigen Sie, es ist immer noch hart sich vorzustellen..." Sie schluckte und biss sich leicht auf die zitternde Unterlippe. Inuyasha nickte mit der verständnisvollsten Miene, die er aufbringen konnte, und entließ sie wieder mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten. Das Mädchen floh geradezu aus dem Zimmer. Er hörte, wie sie mit raschen Schritten den Gang entlang trippelte und erlaubte dem Grinsen, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte, endlich vollends hervorzukommen. So so...

Langsam drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, was genau die junge Frau die ganze Zeit so ängstlich betrachtet hatte. Es war der Schrank. Inuyasha zog die dunklen Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte dort sein, von dem sie offensichtlich nicht wollte, dass man es fand? Mit gewecktem Interesse trat er näher und öffnete die Schranktüren, nur um wieder mit genau dem Anblick konfrontiert zu sein, den er schon vorhin gehabt hatte. Bei näherem Hinschauen konnte man tatsächlich feststellen, dass die Kleidung darin relativ neu und gepflegt war und offensichtlich benutzt wurde. Zu Inuyashas Erstaunen fanden sich hinter einer anderen Schranktür Frauenkleider, vermutlich für seine Verlobte. Waren die beiden so oft hier gewesen? Er zog eine Schublade neben dem Schrank auf und sah sich mit einem Grinsen und dem Gedanken, dass der Mönch diesen Anblick sicherlich genossen hätte, mehreren bunten Frauenslips und BHs gegenüber. Neugierig griff er hinein und zog einen violetten Bra aus der Schublade, der eigentlich nur aus Spitze mit ein paar Streifchen Stoff bestand. Ohh ja, der Mönch hätte diesen Anblick aber so was von genossen!

Er legte das feine Wäschestück wieder zurück, schloss die Schublade und zog die nächste auf. Männerunterwäsche. Auch diese Schublade ging schnell wieder zu. Inuyasha runzelte die Stirn und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Aber was?

Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu sich selbst richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich stattdessen dem Schreibtisch zu auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem, was vielleicht Aufschluss auf Houjos Arbeiten gab, geschäftlich oder privat. Er öffnete Schubladen und Schranktüren und durchwühlte ungerührt alles, aber sonderlich viel fand er nicht. Ein paar Dokumente, die vielleicht nähere Nachforschungen erforderten, wurden achtlos zusammengefaltet und in seiner Tasche verstaut. Als nächstes nahm er die Regale in Augenschein und stellte mit einem leisen Regen von Verachtung fest, dass die dicken Wälzer darin fast ausschließlich Handbücher für das Jurastudium waren. Nachdenklich schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um. Er fühlte sich hier drin nicht wohl und fragte sich warum, denn es war an sich recht gemütlich und komfortabel hergerichtet. Trotzdem, Inuyasha war jemand, der seinem Gefühl vertraute, und gerade sagte es ihm, dass hier drin definitiv etwas falsch war. Er wollte hier möglichst schnell wieder verschwinden.

‚_Verschwinden?'_

Der plötzliche Gedanke ließ ihn innehalten. Seine Augen wanderten langsam zurück zum Kleiderschrank. Seine Füße folgten. Aber nicht zum Schrank, sondern zu dem Schränkchen direkt daneben. Unterwäsche...

Inuyasha zog erneut die erste Schublade auf und durchwühlte ungeniert Kagome Higurashis Unterwäsche, aber außer noch mehr Spitze und feinem Stoff ließ sich nichts finden. Bei der Schublade daneben war Inuyasha weit zögerlicher hineinzugreifen als zuvor. Mit einem ungemütlichen Schulterzucken fing er schließlich an, auch diese Lade zu durchkramen, hin und wieder schnaubend bei den seltsam gemusterten Wäschestücken, die er darin fand. Eine einzige ähnelte sehr stark einer etwas abgetragenen Unterhose in Windelform mit Entchenmuster. Inuyashas Mund verzog sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen bei dem Anblick, ungerührt der Tatsache, dass der Mann, um den es ging, kürzlich das Opfer eines brutalen Mordes geworden war.

Plötzlich stockte er, als seine Fingerspitzen etwas neues streiften, etwas, das geradezu „fremd!" schrie. _Was..._ Mit einem Blick, der plötzlich sehr stark an den eines Raubtiers auf Beutejagd erinnerte, griff er weiter hinein in die Schublade und zog langsam von ganz unten einen Streifen Stoff hervor, der mit Sicherheit _nicht_ in ein Fach voll Männerunterwäsche passte. Inuyashas Augenbrauen schossen überrascht nach oben.

Von seinem langen Zeigefinger baumelte ein Strumpfband aus leuchtend roter Spitze.

Zufrieden schob Inuyasha die Schublade zu, richtete sich auf und ließ das Stück rote Reizwäsche in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Mit einem letzten forschenden Blick in das Zimmer auf der Suche nach Spuren von zu offensichtlicher Verwüstung trat er hinaus in den Gang und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte, was er brauchte.

Als Inuyasha wieder die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinunterstieg, drang als erstes die schrille Stimme von Frau Shikouta an sein Ohr.

„Natürlich war sie es! Diese Hexe hat unseren Sohn umgebracht!" hallte es durch den Flur. Von draußen hörte Inuyasha wie ihr Gatte und Miroku versuchten, die hysterische Frau zu beruhigen, doch anscheinend ohne Erfolg. „Wir haben ihn gewarnt – „lass dich bloß nicht mit der ein!" sagten wir – aber er wollte ja nicht hören! Dabei hat sie schon ihren vorigen Mann umgebracht!" Jetzt redete Herr Shikouta sanft aber bestimmt auf sie ein und ihr Geschrille wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich bis auf ein paar schweratmige Keucher. Inuyasha lehnte sich im Flur außerhalb der Sicht der im Wohnzimmer Befindlichen an die Wand und hörte zu. Man konnte die Erleichterung in Mirokus Stimme hören, als die Stimme der Frau verklang und er erneut sprach, dieses Mal offensichtlich zu dem Mann.

„Kagome Higurashi sollte Ihre Schwiegertochter werden. Was für eine Meinung haben Sie von ihr?"

Ein kleine Pause folgte, unterbrochen von dem raschen lauten Atmen der Frau. „Sie ist sympathisch", sagte Herr Shikouta schließlich. „Intelligent und freundlich, gut erzogen und mein Sohn liebte sie. Ich hätte sie mit Freuden in meiner Familie willkommen geheißen." Seine Frau zog scharf den Atem ein.

„Sie war doch nur hinter unserem Geld her! Sonst nichts!"

Miroku blickte sie überrascht an. „Und jetzt hat sie das Geld?"

Die Frau nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja! Wir haben gesagt er soll es lassen, aber er wollte ja nicht hören! Er war so ein lieber Junge..." Das mittlerweile zerknüllte Taschentüchlein wurde wieder mit ins Gespräch einbezogen. Miroku fand, dass die wundgetupften roten Augenränder ihre Erscheinung nicht unbedingt komplimentierten, und schalt sich sofort, für diese herraufdrängenden unfreundlichen Gedanken. Ihr Sohn war tot. Ermordet. Was änderte es da, ob er sie sympathisch fand oder nicht? Ihre Worte jedoch kitzelten an seinen Gedanken.

„Er soll _was_ lassen?"

Als seine Frau nicht antwortete, tat es der Vater des Toten für sie mit ruhiger, beherrschter Stimme: „Vor ein paar Wochen hat er einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, dass sein gesamtes Vermögen und sein Erbe an Kagome fällt, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen." Es folgte eine lange, bedeutungsschwangere Pause. Schließlich räusperte sich der junge Inspektor und richtete seinen Blick auf Shikouta.

„Glauben Sie, dass sie es getan hat, Sir?" Er blickte dem Mann ernst ins Gesicht und erkannte in dessen nahezu ausdruckslosen Miene, wie er mit sich rang. Seine Frau trug einen entschlossenen, verbissenen Blick, aber Miroku achtete nicht darauf. Ihre Meinung kannte er ja. Schließlich lösten sich die tiefen Stirnfalten des Hausherren ein wenig und er sah Miroku direkt in die Augen.

„Nein." Frau Shikouta schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, aber die Blicke der beiden Männer bohrten sich ungeachtet dessen weiter in einander. Schließlich lächelte Miroku und nickte. Er war erleichtert, obwohl er nicht wusste aus welchem Grund genau. Mit einer abschließenden Geste drehte sich um in Richtung der Tür hinaus zum Gang.

„Ah, ich sehe, dass mein Partner mit seinen Untersuchungen fertig ist", meinte er – natürlich war Inuyasha schon eine ganze Weile da gewesen, aber das ließ sich Miroku nicht anmerken, als er aufstand und den beiden die Hand reichte. „ Ich danke Ihnen beiden vielmals für Ihre Hilfe und entschuldige mich, falls es Ihnen irgendwie Unpässlichkeiten bereitet haben sollte. Selbstverständlich werden wir Sie über die Entwicklung dieses Falls auf dem Laufenden halten." Das Ehepaar sagte ein paar höfliche „Nicht-der-Rede-wert"- und Abschiedfloskeln, auch zu Inuyasha, der mittlerweile wieder in den Raum getreten war, und ließen ihre Gäste wiederum von ihrem Hausmädchen nach draußen geleiten. Wieder knirschte der weiße Kies unter ihren Füßen, als die schwere Holztür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock von einem leicht zur Seite geschobenen Vorhang verborgen wurden die beiden Männer von braunen Rehaugen beobachtet, wie sie über den Weg zurück zu ihrem Auto liefen. Die junge Frau schauderte, als sie sich an die seltsamen goldenen Augen des blonden Mannes erinnerte (wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass sein Haar eher weiß als blond gewesen war), die eher zu einer Raubkatze gepasst hätten als zu einem Menschen, und wie sie sich in sie gebohrt hatten, als wollten sie in ihre Seele sehen. _‚Nimm dich in Acht!'_, schien jede Faser ihres Körpers zu schreien. Sie dachte an den anderen Mann, den dunkelhaarigen mit dem kleinen Zöpfchen im Nacken und dem durchdringenden violetten Blick. Ohne Frage lauerte auch hinter seiner friedlichen Fassade ein weit weniger friedlicher Kern. Wer waren die beiden?

Mit einem erneuten Schaudern ließ Eri Johnson den Vorhang zurückfallen. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie die beiden schon bald wiedersehen würde...

**oOo**

„Du weißt schon, dass das, was wir hier machen, praktisch Einbruch ist, nicht wahr?"

Inuyasha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Keh. Sie ist nicht da, und wir müssen uns umschauen. Außerdem", setzte er noch mit einem trockenen Grinsen hinzu, „bist du derjenige mit dem Schlüssel."

Miroku grollte unterdrückt, schoss seinem Partner noch einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und schob besagten Schlüssel heftig ins Schloss der Wohnungstür. Sie sprang mit einem Klicken auf. Miroku zog den Schlüssel ab und ließ ihn wieder in die Jackentasche gleiten, dann trat er in die Wohnung, gefolgt von Inuyasha.

Sie hatten gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sie erneut aufsprang. Das Stimmengemurmel von draußen auf dem Gang verstummte und wurde von einer ominösen Stille verschluckt.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie in meiner Wohnung?" traf die beiden schließlich eine eisige Stimme von hinten.

Miroku ließ die Schultern fallen, die sich im Moment der Überraschung unwillkürlich angespannt hatten, und drehte sich langsam um. Er sah direkt in das Antlitz einer Frau. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als der Anblick und die Vertrautheit ihres Gesichtes ihn wie eine Faust in den Magen traf. Er starrte sie entgeistert an und ließ dann seinen alarmierten Blick zu Inuyasha hinüberflackern, und der Anblick, der ihn dort traf, war nicht minder erschreckend.

Inuyasha war aschfahl geworden unter seiner braunen Haut, seine Gesichtszüge erstarrt und seine Augen wie Steine. Auf seiner gräulich-blassen Stirn glitzerten feine Tröpfchen kalten Schweißes.

„Ich frage noch einmal", sprach Kagome Higurashi erneut, „Was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung?"

_. . . TBC, yo.

* * *

_

_-ächz- Das waren jetzt 10 Seiten! Zehn dichtbeschriebene Verdana-Schriftgröße10-Word-Seiten. Ein richtiges XXL-Doppel-Whopper-Kapitel. Bin ich stolz. Habt ihr eigentlich alles gelesen oder seid ihr zwischendrin mal weggepennt? War nicht sonderlich spannend, ich geb's zu. Wie gut, dass die Charas hier so was von üüüüüüüüüüüüüüberhaupt nicht OOC sind... -sich deprimiert in eine Ecke verzieht- Und mein Schreibstil wird irgendwie mit jedem Mal schlechter. Sollte er nicht mit der Zeit eigentlich besser werden? -sich noch deprimierter im Bad einschließt-_

_Wie Kilometer weiter oben schon mal gesagt, seid nett zu einer depressiven Amateur-Wortvergewaltigerin und schreibt ein paar Reviews. Ich bettle auch. -lol-_

_Ja ne_

-

_Nächstes Kapitel: _**„Die bahnbrechende Praktik praktischen Einbruchs"**

_Ich sollte mir echt mal bessere Kapitelnamen überlegen..._


	4. Einbruch und Durchbruch

_A/N: Wieder einmal! Ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft, endlich das vierte Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben. A real pain in the ass, sag ich euch, und es ist schon seit Monaten halbfertig auf meinem Computer verstaubt. Aber jetzt... -freu- ... FERTIG!_

_Vielen vielen Dank an die Reviewer von letztem Mal! Ihr seid **spitze**!_

_Sooooo... gewidmet ist dieses Kapi (das mir doch noch ganz gut gefällt) Shippo-chan17 aus dem mexx, selbst eine verdammt gute Schreiberin, wenn man das hier mal dazu fügen darf, die mich mehr oder weniger indirekt dazu gebracht hat, meinen Arsch vor den Comp zu pflanzen und ENDLICH dieses Kapitel fertig zu schreiben! **Danke!** -Shippo knuff-_

_Disclaimer: Nix meins._

* * *

_Kapitel 4:_

**Die bahnbrechende Praktik praktischen Einbruchs**

Die Welt um Inuyasha herum schwamm. Genauer gesagt schwamm sie seit dem Augenblick, als er sich umgedreht hatte und ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte.

_Ihr_ Gesicht.

_Sie_.

Er spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und seine Glieder erbebten. Nur durch eiserne Willenskraft hielt er das Zittern seiner plötzlich eiskalten Hände zurück. Seine Haut fühlte sich klamm an unter seinem Hemd.

‚_Das ist nicht wahr, das kann nicht sein!'_ pochte es in seinem Kopf, noch als der Rest seines Körpers seltsam taub wurde. Jetzt schwamm auch ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Er blinzelte scharf und seine Sicht wurde wieder klar, mitsamt der vor Ärger dunklen Augen, die sich in seine bohrten. Das war fast ein genauso großer Schock. Sie waren blau. Blau! Nicht braun, blau. Nicht braun, kein braun...

Inuyasha atmete tief durch und versuchte kraftlos, die ungewollten Erinnerungsfetzen zu verbannen. _Blau, nicht braun..._ Er hörte Miroku etwas sagen, aber die Worte drangen nicht bis zu ihm durch, als er langsam die Beherrschung wiederfand. _Nicht braun, blau..._ Tiefes Atmen löste die Taubheit in der Brust. _Nicht braun, nicht braun, nicht braun..._

Kagome Higurashis Stimme drang durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf und riss ihn weg und plötzlich war alles wieder klar und deutlich: die Frau vor ihm mit ihren graublauen Sturmwolkenaugen, der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, Miroku neben ihm, der ihr mit weicher, besänftigender Stimme erklärte, woher sie den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung hatten. Und der andere Mann, der groß und sperrig hinter der schmalen Frau stand, noch im Türrahmen und halb im Schatten, den Inuyasha stirnrunzelnd bemerkte – er war ihm vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen.

Seine Augen suchten sehnsüchtig wieder das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Warum war es ihm nicht schon davor aufgefallen? Er hatte _Fotos_ gesehen, er hatte sie _persönlich_ getroffen, warum war es ihm bloß nicht aufgefallen?

„...und hätten Sie im Übrigen nicht Interesse daran, die Mutter meiner Kinder zu werden?"

_Das_ holte Inuyasha nun endgültig aus seinem traumatisierten Schockzustand. Mirokus Augen flackerten nervös zu seinem Partner hinüber, aus dessen Richtung verdächtige Vibrierungen in der Luft kamen, etwas wie ein lautloses Knurren, tief aus der Kehle. _Uh-oh..._

„Hehe, nichts für ungut, Mann", grinste Miroku nervös und tätschelte schwach Inuyashas Arm. Der warf einen drohenden Blick auf die patschende Hand und ihr Eigentümer zog sie schnell wieder weg. _‚Mann, der und seine verdammten Launen'_, fluchte Miroku innerlich und rollte genervt die Augen. Was Inuyasha freilich nicht mitbekam, denn seine Augen waren unbeweglich auf die junge Frau vor ihnen gerichtet. Und sie waren hart wie Stein.

Kagome Higurashis kühle Erscheinung wankte nicht, aber Mirokus meinte, darunter unruhige Schauder ausmachen zu können. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch. Ihre Augen glitten prüfend hin und her zwischen den beiden Männern, die sie so ohne Vorwarnung in ihrem Heim angetroffen hatte, als wollte sie ausmachen, wer sie wirklich waren und was sie von ihr wollen könnten. Seltsamerweise schien sie nicht weiter erschrocken zu sein, eher erstaunt und...naja...verärgert. Miroku beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die graublau bewölkte Iris ihrer Augen zu einem tieferen Blau lichtete, als ihr anfänglicher Zorn nachließ und verärgerter Irritation Platz machte. Zweifellos weil sich Inuyashas unlesbar verengte Augen immer noch in sie bohrten.

Die junge Frau wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um die unabwendbare Frage _‚was ist denn jetzt?'_ zu stellen, und Miroku bereitete sich auch schon davor, wahrheitsgetreu zu antworten, aber es war Inuyasha, der dann tatsächlich die Stille brach.

„Sie sehen fit aus, _Miss Higurashi_" – Miroku runzelte die Stirn bei der scharfen Betonung ihres Namens – „Dann sind Sie ja auch sicherlich bereit, uns ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?" Eigentlich war es gar keine Frage, und das merkte anscheinend auch die Angesprochene, wenn man einmal davon ausging wie sich ihre Augen für einen Moment gefährlich verengten, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder neutral wurde.

„Natürlich, wenn es hilft--"

„_Red keinen Unsinn!_" Mit der durch den Raum tönenden Stimme schnappte die Aufmerksamkeit der drei augenblicklich zu der vierten Person im Raum, die sich bisher so unauffällig verhalten hatte. Nun schien sich der stämmige Mann mit seinen breiten Schultern geradezu aus dem Schatten zu zwängen und fixierte die beiden Inspektoren mit wütendem Blick. „Und was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind, einfach hier einzubrechen und dann auch noch solche Forderungen zu stellen?"

„Manten!" Der Ausruf stammte von Kagome Higurashi und kam damit tatsächlich Inuyashas zorniger Zurechtweisung zuvor. Sie schaute den Mann verärgert an, ungeachtet dessen, dass er sie beinahe um zwei Köpfe überragte und wahrscheinlich dreifach so breit war, und hatte den Mund zu einer missvergnügten Linie verzogen.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung", stieß der Mann störrisch hervor, die zitternde Missbilligung seiner Begleiterin einfach wegwischend. Miroku hingegen beobachtete, wie sich sowohl die Augen der Frau als auch die seines Partners zu Schlitzen verengten, und entschied, dass es besser war, jetzt einzugreifen, bevor noch irgendjemand ein Blutbad anrichtete.

„Wie schon erwähnt", durchbrach er die gespannte Atmosphäre im Raum, seine Stimme höflich, aber unnachgiebig, „sind wir hier, um mit Miss Higurashi zu sprechen. Gibt es damit ein Problem?"

Der Blick des bulligen Fremden schwenkte zu ihm. „Natürlich gibt es das! Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall--"

„Und wer sind Sie das zu entscheiden?" Inuyasha hatte offensichtlich genug gehabt von dem Theater und wurde jetzt ungeduldig und genervt.

„Jemand, der es besser weiß als Sie." In den Augen des Mannes – wie hatte Miss Higurashi ihn genannt? Manten? – lauerte eine so offensichtliche Drohung, dass man sie schon fast hervorschnellen und ihre Giftzähne in ihrem Fleisch vergraben sehen konnte. Leider vollkommen wirkungslos bei Inuyasha.

„Sind Sie in der Lage, uns ein paar Fragen beantworten?" wendete er sich brüsk an Kagome Higurashi, sowohl Manten als auch dessen giftigen Blicke völlig ignorierend.

„Ja, ich denke schon..."

„Na dann ist das ja geklärt." Inuyasha nickte in grimmiger Zufriedenheit und wandte sich dann wieder dem anderen Mann zu. „Hätten Sie nun die _Güte_ uns allein zu lassen, damit wir mit der Befragung beginnen können?" Seine Stimme war scharf wie eine Messerklinge und triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Alleinlassen? Niemals!"

„Manten!" Der Ruf kam abermals von der jungen Frau, die sein Verhalten anscheinend langsam genauso irritierend fand. „Bitte", fügte sie milder hinzu, „diese Männer machen nur ihren Job, und es ist schon okay, ehrlich. Sie werden mich schon nicht umbringen." Miroku sah ihre Augen kurz aufblitzen, als wäre sie belustigt. Der Angesprochene betrachtete sie mehrere Momente lang widerwillig, ließ aber dann geschlagen die Hände sinken und bewegte sich langsam zur Wohnungstür, um draußen auf dem Gang zu warten.

‚_Damit er uns gleich die Schädel einschlagen kann, wenn wir arglos herausspazieren'_, schoss es Miroku durch den Kopf. Also, wenn man die tödlichen Blicke, die der Typ zurückwarf, als Hinweis nahm... Ihm entwischte beinahe ein erleichterter Seufzer, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Etwas entspannter folgte der junge Inspektor der Einladung ihrer „Gastgeberin" und ließ sich neben Inuyasha auf der angebotenen langen Couch in der Wohnecke nieder. Sie selbst setzte sich ihnen gegenüber, der niedrige Couchtisch wie ein zwergwüchsiger Wachsoldat zwischen ihnen, der grimmig darauf achtete, dass die beiden Invasoren seiner Herrin nicht zu nahe kamen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Inuyasha zeigte Miroku, dass dieser sich – allem Anschein nach völlig entspannt, hätte Miroku es nicht besser gewusst – in dem weichen Möbelstück zurückgelehnt hatte und die Frau vor ihnen gelassen beobachtete.

„Also?" Kagome Higurashi hob schließlich fragend ein elegant geschwungene Augenbraue und sah die beiden erwartend an.

Inuyasha ergriff kühl das Wort, recht schnell für seine Verhältnisse, wie Miroku fand.

„Wie gut ist Ihr Gesundheitszustand, Miss Higurashi?"

Ein kurzer Ausdruck der Irritation flatterte über das Gesicht der Befragten – das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Es geht mir gut, soweit. So gut es gehen kann nach..." Ein kurzes unbehagliches Schulterzucken, als wollte sie etwas abschütteln. Oder vielleicht überspielen, wie sich ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß verkrampften. Einen Moment blieb sei still, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Der Arzt übertreibt mit seiner Diagnose."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker."

„Augenscheinlich nicht." Bei Inuyashas letztem Kommentar blickte sie kurz scharf auf und verengte sie Augen ein wenig, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun", ergriff er wieder das Wort, „Wenn Sie uns jetzt ein wenig von Houjo Shikouta erzählen könnten..." Er wartete nicht ab, dass sie ihr Einverständnis nickte, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Sie waren seine Verlobte, ja? Wie lange kannten Sie sich schon?"

Kagomes Gesicht nahm kurz einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an, als sie den Kopf leicht schief legte und nach oben schielte, als würde die Antwort dort über ihrem Kopf schweben. „Hmm... wir haben uns kennen gelernt... vorletztes Frühjahr. Das wären dann ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre..." Sie nickte fest zur Bestätigung und fixierte den Blick wieder auf Inuyasha. „Eineinhalb Jahre."

„Und seit wann waren Sie verlobt?"

„Seit April diesen Jahres. Dem neunten, um genau zu sein." Ein leises, trauriges Lächeln schwebte über ihr schönes Gesicht, als sie den Blick in den Schoß senkte.

Inuyasha blieb einen Moment lang stumm, in dem er sie mit einem Ausdruck musterte, der dem von Mitgefühl nahe kam, aber auch nicht ganz. „Hatten Sie schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit?" Schon in Mirokus Ohren klang die Frage weit zögerlicher, als er es von Inuyasha erwartet hätte. Kagome Higurashi sah wieder auf, aber wenn sie etwas gemerkt hatte, ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Nein... nein, noch nicht. Houjo wollte so bald wie möglich heiraten", erklärte sie mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln, das weder Miroku noch Inuyasha entging, „aber ich wollte noch warten. Es war einfach...zu früh."

Was sich jetzt im Raum ausbreitete, konnte nur als unangenehmes Schweigen bezeichnet werden. Miroku rutschte unwohl auf seinem Platz umher, bis er sich endlich räusperte und damit das Wort an sich nahm.

„Sie haben Familie, Miss Higurashi?" wechselte er das Thema.

„Ja." Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. „Meine Mutter, meinen Großvater und meinen kleinen Bruder. Oder", verbesserte sie sich mit einem weiter werdenden Lachen, „vielleicht wäre es besser zu sagen, er ist mein jüngerer Bruder. Mittlerweile überragt er mich sicherlich um mindestens einen Kopf." Miroku nahm zum ersten Mal seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte ein schalkhaftes Glitzern in ihren Augen wahr und musste unwillkürlich zurückgrinsen.

„Sehen Sie sie oft?" fragte er weiter und wurde mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und einer bedauernden –traurigen?- Miene belohnt.

„Nein, leider nicht. Sie wohnen unten in Osaka." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, ein heimliches Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Aber das haben Sie doch sicher schon gewusst, oder? Es müsste in meiner Akte stehen."

‚_Oh...'_ war das einzige Ach-so-schlaue, das Miroku durch den Kopf schoss, als er versuchte, eine offensichtliche Reaktion auf den so unschuldig ausgesprochenen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Neben sich fühlte er, wie sich Inuyashas Körper spannte. Er nahm an, dass sein Partner es aufgrund von irgendeinem verdrehten Sinn von Würde als persönliche Beleidigung betrachtete, dass die Akte noch nicht in ihrem Besitz war. Aber die Frau vor ihm hatte ins Schwarze getroffen, Miroku hatte tatsächlich um ihren familiären Hintergrund gewusst – so viel ließ sich auch ohne Akte herausfinden.

„Schon, aber ich wollte es noch einmal aus ihrem eigenen Mund hören", erwiderte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Und – wenn man fragen darf – warum sind Sie dann jetzt hier in Tokyo?"

Inuyasha neben ihm setzte sich anders hin und gab etwas von sich, das zu leise war um ein richtiges Schnauben zu sein. Es sagte deutlich: _Ist das nicht offensichtlich?_ Miroku konnte fast den genervten Unterton aus der unausgesprochenen Frage heraushören – und beschloss ihn wie gewöhnlich zu ignorieren. Natürlich hatte die junge Frau weggewollt von dem Ort, an dem sie als Männermörderin verrufen war, wer würde das nicht? Miroku interessierte nur, was sie jetzt vorbringen würde.

„Nun, ich Ärztin – Kinderärztin – und mir wurde hier eine Stelle in einem Krankenhaus angeboten, und da..." Sie zuckte die Schultern und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Ich verstehe. Und wie lange sind Sie nun schon hier?"

Kagome Higurashi überlegte kurz. „Es dürften fast drei Jahre sein." Das Lächeln, das so natürlich schien auf ihrem Gesicht, verschwand nicht, wurde aber eine Spur nichtssagender.

Neben ihm lehnte sich Inuyasha ein wenig nach vorne. „Also lernten Sie Herrn Shikouta, ihren späteren Verlobten, erst hier kennen?" Inuyasha hatte, während Miroku ihr Fragen gestellt hatte, die Frau vor ihnen lange genug beobachtet um sich an die erschreckende Vertrautheit der fließenden Bewegungen ihres Körpers und die Fremdheit ihrer Stimme gewöhnt zu haben, aber trotzdem traf ihn, als sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte um seine Frage zu beantworten, der Blick ihrer Augen wie ein kleiner Schock. Sie lächelten, ihre Augen, eine sanft blaugraue Spiegelung des ein wenig erstarrten Lächelns auf ihren Lippen.

„Ja, auf irgendeiner Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung. Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" Sie musterte ihn prüfend, und Inuyashas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem trockenen Grinsen. Bei Miroku hatte sie nicht nachgefragt.

„Reine Neugier." Eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen hob sich ironisch und sie antwortete mit einem sanften Blähen der Nüstern in einem genervten, unhörbaren Schnauben, gepaart mit dem verärgerten Verdunkeln ihrer Augen. Er grinste innerlich. So leicht zu reizen...

„Darf ich fragen...", fuhr er fort, wieder ernst, obwohl sie ihn immer noch mit einem Blick ansah, der das Lächeln von vorhin verloren hatte, „Vertrauten Sie ihm?"

Kagome Higurashis Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Anscheinend hatte sie alles mögliche erwartet, aber nicht diese Frage. „J-ja", brachte sie schließlich hervor, immer noch überrascht. Jetzt lehnte sich Inuyasha noch weiter vor, sie mit seinem hellen Blick fixierend, so eindringlich, dass sie ein wenig zurückwich.

„Und... hätten Sie ihm Ihr Leben anvertraut?"

Sie wich wenn möglich noch weiter zurück, das Gesicht blass, die blauen Augen riesig groß und mit ein wenig zitternden Lippen. Sie wirkte in diesem Moment so herzzerreißend unschuldig, dass er sie am liebsten zu sich in sein Hemd gewickelt hätte um sie vor allem Unheil zu beschützen. Aber sie war keine Jungfrau in Nöten, erinnerte er sich selbst, und er war auch kein Held mit reinem Herzen, der sie retten konnte.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, plötzlich müde. „Und hat er Ihnen auch vertraut?" fragte er leise. Sein Blick hatte an Kraft verloren, aber nicht an Intensität, und als sie so geradewegs zurückschaute, schien sie vor seinen Augen zu altern, bis sie schließlich gramerfüllt den Kopf senkte.

„Ja", antwortete sie leise.

„Haben Sie gewusst, dass er vor ein paar Wochen eine Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen hat?" Inuyasha schaute auf ihren gesenkten Kopf, presste die Lippen aufeinander und verhärtete sein Herz.

„Ja..." Dieses Mal war es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Er hat Ihnen alles überschrieben im Falle seines Todes..." Inuyasha betrachtete sie kalkulierend, aber mit dem Nächsten hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„_ICH WEISS!_" Die Frau fuhr wie ein Blitzschlag von der Couch hoch und ebenso urplötzlich und starrte die beiden mit einem wilden Blick an. Die Tränen, die ihr das Gesicht herunterliefen, wischte sie heftig mit der Faust weg. „Ich weiß! Und ich habe ihn gebeten es nicht zu tun! Ich habe ihn _angefleht_! Aber er wollte nicht hören, er wollte einfach nicht hören, und dann... und dann..." Ihre Stimme verschwand in einem gebrochenen Schluchzen, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und dieses Mal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Als hätte sie alle Kraft verlassen, schwankte sie und fiel dann auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Inuyasha und Miroku konnten sie nur fassungslos anstarren.

„Gehen Sie", befahl ihre gebrochene Stimme heiser, als sie den Blick hob, ihre Augen so voller Schmerz, dass es einem das Herz zusammenzog. „Gehen Sie..."

Und als er so ihr schönes Gesicht betrachtete, tränenbefleckt, von Qual verzerrt und von noch etwas anderem – Angst? – traf es ihn auf einmal wie ein Schlag. Inuyashas Augen flackerten zu Miroku hinüber und sah seine eigene Befürchtung in der erschrockenen Erkenntnis in dessen Blick widergespiegelt:

Kagome Higurashi hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass ihr Verlobter sterben würde.

**oOo**

Als Inuyasha seine Wohnung betrat, war diese bereits in bleiches Mondlicht gebadet, das durch die hohen Wohnraumfenster fiel. Mit einem Seufzen streifte er an der Tür Schuhe und Strümpfe ab, warf den Mantel achtlos über die Couchlehne und schleppte sich in die kleine Küche. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, das Licht einzuschalten, holte er sich aus dem Küchenschrank ein Glas. Kami, er war müde... Erschöpft ließ er die Stirn mit einem gedämpften Rumsen gegen den Hängeschrank über dem Waschbecken fallen, als das Leitungswasser in einem flüssigen Mondlichtstrahl gurgelnd das Glas füllte. Und fast überlief. Inuyasha blinzelte mit einem müden Anflug von Irritation und drehte den Hahn ab. Was war heute nur schief gegangen?

Das gefüllte Glas stand vergessen, als er sich schwer gegen die Theke sinken ließ und die Augen schloss. Sofort projizierte sein Geist das Bild einer Frau herauf, aber er vertrieb es wieder. Was war los mit ihm, dass er so die Fassung verlor nur weil er ein Gesicht sah, das dem Kikyos glich? Nicht dass ihre Aussagen allein nicht schon alarmierend genug gewesen wären... da war etwas an dieser Kagome, das ihn zutiefst beunruhigte. Und erschreckte. Heute hätte er Miroku fast den Kopf abgerissen, als er bei ihr mal wieder auf seine berühmt-berüchtigte Tuchfühlung gehen wollte. Was war _los_ mit ihm?

Inuyasha seufzte schwer. Er wünschte sich beinahe, sie hätten nicht ihre Wohnung aufgesucht. Und der Tag war ja von da an nicht gerade besser geworden. Erst der Besuch beim Chef („Das war praktisch Einbruch, ihr Idioten! Wenn sie uns verklagt, fliegt ihr, aber so was von hochkant!"), die Nachricht von Kaede, dass die Akte _immer _noch nicht da war („Da kann ich nichts machen, fürchte ich. Und Inuyasha, Einbruch ist ein Verbrechen."), Kouga, dieser räudige Bettvorleger, der verdammterweise ausgerechnet heute gemeint hatte, auch mal wieder im Büro aufkreuzen zu müssen („Was, hab ich das richtig gehört? Du bist wo eingebrochen, Hundejunge?"), und dann noch der Besuch bei seiner Mutter im Krankenhaus... Sie sagte, sie fühle sich besser, aber Inuyasha betrachtete mit tiefer Besorgnis, wie bleich und ausgezehrt sie unter der Last ihres schwarzen Haares war. Wenn... wenn sie...

Inuyasha wurde abrupt aus seiner Lethargie gerissen, als sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um seine Brust schlangen. „Wo bist du nur mit deinem Gedanken, mein Süßer...", schnurrte die Stimme der Frau; das Geräusch ihres verführerischen Lachens vibrierte durch seinen Körper. Inuyasha war kurz erstarrt, entspannte sich aber wieder, als er die Stimme erkannte. Ihm entrang sich ein resignierter Seufzer, bevor er sich daran machte, die beiden umschlingenden Arme von seinem Oberkörper zu schälen.

„Nazuna, warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln rum?"

„Oh, ja, danke, mir geht es auch gut, danke der Nachfrage", erwiderte diese sarkastisch, plötzlich ganze ohne verführerisches Schnurren, und löste sich von ihm. „Was ist los mit dir? Du hast nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit in der Küche war - bist du krank?"

„Nazuna--", Inuyasha brach kurz ab um genervt ihre prüfende Hand von seiner Stirn zu schieben und sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Was machst du hier?"

Die junge Frau schaute zu ihm hoch, die vollen –vermutlich pink- bemalten Lippen zu einem spielerischen Schmollmund verzogen. „Also echt, da kommt man einmal den ganzen Weg nach Tokyo, und du hast nichts anderes zu sagen als _‚was machst du hier'_... Darf frau denn nicht einmal mehr ihren großen Lieblingsbruder besuchen?" Das unschuldige Klimpern ihrer Wimpern war einfach _zu_ unschuldig um echt zu sein.

„Keh." Inuyasha schnaubte. „Ich kenne euch. Ihr kommt immer nur her, wenn ihr irgendwas von mir wollt."

Nazuna lachte bei seiner brummigen Miene und gab ihm ein spielerisches Küsschen auf die Wange – natürlich genau gezielt, weil sie wusste, dass er kein Fan von öffentlichen Gesten der Zuneigung war – bevor sie sich wieder an dem kleinen Zweier-Esstisch auf den Küchenstuhl niederließ, auf dem sie vorhin schon unbemerkt loungiert hatte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, lnu." Inuyasha schaute sie hart aus verschmälerten Augen an und zog eine äußerst skeptische Braue hoch. Und sie verlor die Beherrschung.

„Boahhh, ich sag's dir, Inu, das ist _schrecklich_!" sprudelte sie aufgebracht hervor und warf mit einer Geste, die bei jedem anderen übertrieben dramatisch gewirkt hätte, die Hände in die Luft. „Die Frau macht mich _wahnsinnig_! Es ist ja schon schrecklich genug, dass Mom im Krankenhaus ist und Dad den ganzen Tag ziellos im Haus herumgeistert, aber jetzt muss auch noch Grandma bei uns einziehen! Damit auch _‚mittags etwas zu essen auf dem Tisch steht'_"--Inuyasha lachte leise bei der nahezu perfekten Nachahmung des Tonfalls ihrer Großmutter --„Ich meine, ich liebe Grams, aber das ist einfach ZU VIEL! Grauenhaft! Seit sie bei uns wohnt schließt sich Dad den ganzen Tag in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein und hat eine Höllenlaune. Und dabei ist sie SEINE Mutter! Sess, der alte Bastard, hat sich irgendwo nach Hokkaido oder sonst wohin auf Geschäftsreise verzogen – mit der ganzen Familie. Geschäftsreise, sicherlich – und Shippo hat dann mal ganz ‚spontan' verkündet, dass er auf eine kleine Campingtour mit seiner neuen Freundin geht – im _OKTOBER_! Camping _my ass_..." Dieses Mal war der aufgebrachte Schmollmund echt, als sie düster die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Und dann--"

„Und dann hast du gedacht, du quartierst dich mal kurzerhand hier ein bis der Drache wieder weg ist?" Inuyasha schnaubte erneut, hob endlich das vorhin gefüllte Glas von der Theke und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Oh jaaah, liebster Bruder", grinste sie mit leuchtenden Augen und klimperte erneut affektiert ihre Wimpern, der düstere Blick von jetzt auf nachher einfach weggewischt als sei er nie da gewesen, „du hast doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, deine kleines, absolut liebenswertes Schwesterchen ein, zwei Tägchen bei dir aufzunehmen?"

„Oder ein, zwei ‚Wöchelchen'?"

„Ohh mann, hör mal auf dich wie ein großer brummiger Hund zu verhalten! Also echt, wann hast du das letzte Mal gelacht?"

„Vor einer halben Stunde, bevor ich nach Hause kam und meine parasitische kleine Schwester hier fand."

„Danke, dass du mich aufnimmst."

„Es hat genug Brücken in Tokyo, unter denen du wohnen könntest. Die am Hafen ist zu empfehlen, sehr geräumig mit Meerblick."

„Ich hab meine Taschen ins Schlafzimmer gestellt."

„Keh."

Inuyasha schaute sie finster an, nahm sein Glas mit und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf dem zweiten Stuhl am Tisch nieder. Die Arme verschränkt und die Augen zusammengekniffen starrten sie sich böse über die geringe Länge des Tisches an. Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte vor Spannung, als wäre es ein Verbrechen, als erster wegzuschauen – bis Inuyashas scharfe Augen das schelmische Glitzern in Nazunas Blick auffingen und seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich anfingen zu zucken. Kurz darauf verloren sie beide die Kontrolle in ihrem uralten Spiel und fingen hilflos an zu lachen.

Eine vergnügte Stille breitete sich bald wieder zwischen ihnen aus, und als Inuyasha das Mädchen vor ihm betrachtete, war er ihr plötzlich unglaublich dankbar, dass sie gekommen war. Mondlicht war zu einsam. Mit einem leisen, aber zufriedenen Seufzer hievte er sich aus dem Küchenstuhl und betätigte endlich den Lichtschalter neben der Tür.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Hast du was da?" Nazuna beugte sich aufgeregt vor und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Insgeheim hatte ihr Magen schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hingeknurrt. „Was anderes als Ramen?" setzte sie noch schnell hinzu, als sie sah, wie Inuyasha schon den Mund zur Antwort öffnete. Und ihn jetzt wieder schloss.

„Was stimmt nicht mit Ramen?" verteidigte er beleidigt sein Ein und Alles.

Nazuna rollte die Augen. „Isst du eigentlich auch was anderes? Ach nein, tust du nicht, ich hab in deine Schränke geguckt, und die sind voll von dem Zeug. Ehrlich Inu, du brauchst dringend eine Frau!" Sie lachte vergnügt und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus seinem verwaisten Glas.

„Ich will keine Frau."

Das Lachen verstummte abrupt, als Nazuna überrascht von seiner plötzlich eisigen Stimme zu ihm aufblickte und den harten Zug um seinen Mund sah und die Art, wie er die Kiefer aufeinander presste. Sie schloss kurz resigniert die Augen. Wie oft hatten sie diese Diskussion schon gehabt?

„Inu, wie lang ist es jetzt her? Drei Jahre?--"

„Zweieinhalb."

Seine Schwester rollte die Augen. „Okay, von mir aus, dann sind es eben zweieinhalb – findest du nicht, du solltest langsam mal anfangen wieder am Leben teilzunehmen? Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen! Jedes mal wenn wir uns treffen bist du noch ein bisschen dürrer, und noch ein bisschen verschlossener. Willst du dich ewig in deinem Panzer eingraben und darin langsam vor dich hinsiechen? Inuyasha, wir machen uns alle _Sorgen_ um dich!"

„Ich komme gut zurecht", schnappte Inuyasha und warf ihr einen gefährlichen Blick zu.

„Das sehe ich...", murmelte seine Schwester, beschloss aber, die Diskussion nicht fortzuführen. Warum auch? Er würde eh nicht hören. Ihr entrang sich ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Also, wie war das jetzt mit dem Ramen?" gab sie auf, wieder einmal. Inuyasha grollte leise in der Kehle, gab aber auch keine Reaktion mehr zu dem alten Thema, als er sich bückte um aus einem Schrank einen Topf für das Wasser und aus einem anderen zwei Packungen Ramen zu holen. Schweigend warteten sie darauf, dass das Essen fertig war, Inuyasha das leise vor sich hin köchelnde Wasser, Nazuna seinen ihr zugewendeten, stocksteifen Rücken fixierend. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde beinahe unerträglich, und Nazuna fühlte übelerregende Schuld in sich hochsteigen. Es war ihre Schuld, dass er sich jetzt wieder in sich selbst zurückzog, und dabei hatte sie ihn nur besuchen wollen.

Inuyasha zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich die Arme seiner Schwester unvermeintlich wieder von hinten um ihn schlangen und sie sich entschuldigend an seinen Rücken drückte. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht schon wieder ansprechen sollen...", murmelte sie in seine langen Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem halblebigen Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Schon okay", erwiderte er leise, unbeholfen ihre Hände auf seiner Brust tätschelnd.

‚_Immerhin'_, dachte er, _‚ist sie hier.'_ Ihre Wärme in seinem Rücken hielt ihn fest, als das bleiche Mondlicht durch das vorhanglose Fenster kroch und gierig nach ihm griff.

_. . . immer noch To Be Continued ;)_

* * *

_A/N: Oh Mann, es ist ja sooooooooooo offensichtlich, dass Inu ung Kag irgendwann mal was mit einander haben werden! Aber naja, es IST ja eine Inu/Kag, da ist das ja schon erlaubt, oder?_

_Kein Gelaber mehr, bin viiiiiiiiel zu müde dafür -gääääääähn- Heute morgen erst um viertel nach 6 mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden... -verschlafen blinzel-_

_Schreibt Reviews, ja? -bettel-_


End file.
